Decker Figures it
by KATECRILEY
Summary: After Murdock returns from his time with Patty he has more problems at the V.A.
1. Chapter 1

Decker figures it out.

Katiemarie

Warnings none

Comments : please oh pretty please. I need them good or bad.

So lately I have been watching the show over again. And I don't get how Decker just lets Murdock go. There really is so much evidence that he is a an active member. Murdock is a great actor but the facts are there. So I am gonna play around with what happens after my last story where Murdock reappears in the VA with a broken arm. I enjoyed writing the last story so much that I am not ready to let the characters go.

Chapter 1

Murdock walked into his room at the VA. He had spent the last week with his new girlfriend Patty. He had to stay with her after getting hurt in the teams last job. It was a broken arm and a shoulder injury. He knew he could come up with a cover story, a few months before he came back to the VA with obvious powder burns on his face. Colonel Decker was all over him. Decker hung around for weeks trying to catch Murdock in a lie. Murdock laid the crazy act on thick .

He sat down on his bed and grabbed the phone to call Hannibal who also was back after a few days in Badrock with Maggie. He called the Van's mobile phone . Hannibal picked up on the second ring.

" Lou's Delivery." the voice said

" Hey Colonel."

"Captain." Hannibal was all business.

" Just letting you know I'm home. Got the the shoulder brace off now I just have the cast."

" Did you have a good time with Patty during your visit ?" Hannibal asked Murdock could hear the smile in his commanders voice

"Awe now Hannibal what kind of question is that"

" Murdock I don't mean it THAT way just wanted to know if you enjoyed your time in the real world. No gunfire no bad guys ."

" That I did, how was your time with Maggie?"

"Wonderful." Hannibal thought back to his week in Badrock. As the doctor in a small town his lady friend Maggie had to stick close to home but she had a lot of free time.

" I just wanted to let you know I was back at the VA"

"Any problems?" Hannibal asked with a touch of concern

" None yet but I have only been back a little while. I haven't even seen anyone yet. I just came in and headed back to my room. So the jury's still out on if there has been any questions about my absence." Murdock said eyeing his door

"OK either Face or myself will call and check on you tomorrow. If anything happens give us a call and we'll come get you." Hannibal knew Murdock could handle himself but that didn't quell his concern.

"Thanks Hannibal"

" Nite Captain "

"Hey tell BA I miss him" Murdock could hear BA yelling in the background about him being a crazy man and that he should just shut up.

Murdock laughed as he hung up.

Chapter 2

Murdock slept on and off most of the night, his shoulder was still sore. His cast itched he was just generally uncomfortable. He inwardly cursed the gorilla who hit him with a truck. Well it was stupid of me to be out in the open like that he thought. When the sun rose through his window he threw off his covers and got up. He entertained himself on a video game till his morning nurse opened his door.

She was all business as she greeted him. She really liked him but she had been hearing the talk his latest absence had caused. "Mr Murdock when did you return?"

"Oh hey Lynn, I got back late last night have you seen Billy anywhere? He hates when I am gone too long, I think he ran away." Murdock flashed her his best innocent grin

She looked him up and down and noticed the fading bruise on his head and the cast on his arm. "What in the world happened to you?"

Murdock's brain scrambled quickly trying to remember what his doctor 's cover story was. Dr. Richter was the only one who had any idea that Murdock was still working with the team. He only knew because Hannibal had caught him outside the VA and told him. But he was sworn to secrecy. He knew the difference that the team made in his patient's life.

"What?" Murdock asked innocently

" Your arm, your head? Come on Murdock be honest with me?"

" I fell out of a tree at the camp"

" You do remember I'm a nurse right? It must have been a big tree"

"And MY favorite. The tree was HUGE"

She just shook her head and walked out. She knew from previous dealing with the lanky Texan she was not about to get a serious answer. As she left he gave her a big grin as he waved at her.

He watched her leave and had a sinking feeling that wasn't gonna be the first inquiry about his whereabouts for the last weeks and his current physical state. He suddenly regretted his quick return to the VA.

Chapter 3

Murdock spent most of his first day back in his room, resting and just staying out of view. He did see Richter who didn't ask to many questions knowing he wasn't gonna get an answer. So he listened to Murdock ramble on about UFO's and killer Fruit bats. Finally he stopped Murdock from a new rant.

"OK Murdock are you gonna tell me about the last two weeks or should I call Colonel Smith."

Murdock gave him a confused look. "What, Who? Doc I think you are spending to much time with your patients. Your starting to sound like them."Murdock pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Murdock be straight with me, I put myself out on a limb for you these past weeks. I think I deserve an answer."

Murdock raised himself off the couch and walked around the room. He looked out the window and then went to the door. "You right you deserve an answer. I can't keep lying to you. Its not fair to ya."

The doctor watch him walk around the room and held his breath he was finally getting an answer from the man. He had been treating Murdock for a few years and respected his loyalty to his friends.

"So there is this girl I met, her name is Patty. She really loves me. I don't know how to handle it. I mean come on Doc I'm no catch. So for the last two weeks I have been staying with her. Trying to figure out if I could make it on the outside. But Doc I don't know I mean why would any girl in her right mind hook up with me."

Murdock sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands

" How did you meet her?"

"Why does that matter, my point is I did and I need advice. Doc isn't that your job?"

"It matters Murdock, if you can't tell me how you met than how do I know she is real?"

Richter hated having to push his patient that way. But he had been dealing with Murdock for a few years. All he wanted was a straight answer .

"Trust me Doc she's very real... "

Before Richter could say anything else there was a knock on his door.

Without waiting for an answer the door burst open and Colonel Decker stormed in with Crane behind him.

Richter stood up to stop the onslaught of people in his personal space. Murdock had jumped behind the couch on reflex. Decker walked around the couch and grabbed Murdock by his jacket collar. He pulled Murdock from his crouched position. Murdock tried to fight but with his arm in a cast up to his shoulder he couldn't.

"Captain Murdock your presence is requested. He pushed Murdock out of the office. Richter tried to stop it but Decker just gave him a look and he sat back down. Murdock just sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we will pick up next week Doc." He gave the doctor a pleading look as he was rushed out the door.

After Murdock was ushered out of the room , the doctor picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Chapter 4

Murdock was pushed down the hall he hadn't fought he wasn't in any shape to even try. So he just tried to keep himself a step or two ahead of Decker so that his arm and shoulder weren't being pushed or pulled. Finally Decker shoved him into an office.

Murdock ended up on his knees and he rolled onto his good arm. He stayed in there long enough to wait for the screaming of his muscles to stop. As he laid there trying to catch his breath and waiting for his pain to subside he glared at Decker.

"Murdock I have believed your act but no more."Decker spat

" What are you talking about?" Murdock played dumb

" It's all falling in place now. I can't believe I was so stupid." He spat

"Why did you pull me away from my doctor?" Murdock knew where all this was going but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't toy with me Captain, I know your still with them!" Decker yelled

"WHO ? What are you talking about?" Murdock stared up at him

"You know who I am talking about Smith, Peck and Baracus"Decker stood over Murdock who hadn't gotten off the floor yet.

" Look I think maybe you should be here more than me cause you are talking crazy Sir."Murdock pulled himself to his full height. He was a few inches taller than Decker. And felt a little safer having risen out of the vulnerable position.

Before Murdock could even blink Decker pulled his club from his waist and hit him hard in his side.

Murdock doubled over from the blow and tried to protect himself by moving back from the angry man.

Decker grabbed him and spun him around till they again were face to face. Murdock couldn't hide the hate seething though his body. He glared at the man in front of him.

"Is that all you got ROD. I've been hit harder by a two year old!" Murdock snarled He bore his eyes into Decker's. Showing nothing but contempt.

"I knew it was an act Murdock , I just need to bring out the REAL you. There is Hannibal Smith's training."

"OH no MY dear Colonel You haven't met the real me.. cause your still breathing."

" Hannibal taught me how to NOT react to my feelings. Maybe you should go back and read my files. Hannibal spent most of our time together trying to reel me in. I think I am probably the only person alive to actually scare him." Murdock said in a low voice never breaking eye contact.

Decker inhaled .He tried to regain his composure but it was to late Murdock knew he had shaken him. Murdock could hear people coming down the hall so he hit the floor. A few seconds later MP's burst in the room followed by Dr. Richter.

The MP's grabbed Decker and pulled him out of the room. The Doctor gently helped Murdock up.

"Are you alright Murdock"

"Yea doc fine.. " Murdock couldn't hide the anger coursing through him. He knew it wasn't over . His mind was raising with scenarios.

"Do you need to make a call? "

"Yea" and Murdock headed out to Richter's office.

Chapter 5

Doctor Richter had Murdock come back to his office so he could look him over. There was the a dark welt on his side where Decker's club had made contact. Murdock pulled his shirt down and winced as the adrenaline began to fade.

"Alright Captain what was that all about? Why was Colonel Decker so angry? And don't bother to try to snow me. I already put a call into your friends but there wasn't an answer." When Decker took Murdock out of his office he called the number Smith had given him but no one picked up.

" I don't know what set him off other than he has failed countless times to catch the guys. At least that's what he said as he used me for batting practice. Can I use your phone doc there are other numbers I know. Hannibal probably just gave you the vans number."Murdock crossed the room and picked up the phone without waiting for permission.

He called Face's phone and Face picked up.

"Hey its me." Murdock didn't wait for Face to say anything

"Hey Murdock whats up?"

"Are you with Hannibal and BA? "

" Heading there now."

" OK call me on this line when you get there."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm OK for now but I think I got major problems on the horizon FaceGuy."Murdock closed his eyes to control his racing thoughts.

"Tell me?"

"Nah I would rather only have to tell it once Face. But I am gonna need you guys to help me figure it out."

" OK hold on." Murdock could hear a horn blasting in the background. A few moments later Murdock heard face talking to BA and Hannibal, He must have covered the phone because everything was muffled.

Richter was watching him so intently that it made Murdock uncomfortable. So he turned the office chair he was sitting in around to face the window.

" Captain? Your on speaker what's going on" Hannibal asked

"Hey Colonel I just got an up close and personal visit from Decker. He dragged me out of my session with the Doc. Pushed me in to an empty room and told me he knew I was still on the team then used my side as a piece of meat."Murdock could hear BA yell in the background

"I'm gonna pound him in the ground." BA yelled

"Cool it BA. You OK Murdock he didn't hurt you did he?"

" No he hits like a girl but if the Doc hadn't come in with some MP's I don't know what would have happened. I scared the hell out of him. I was about to lose it Hannibal." Murdock started going through drawers in the desk. Richter pointed to the top drawer knowing Murdock was looking gum. He kept some in the office for him. Murdock found some and nodded at his shrink.

" What am I gonna do Hannibal. How do I get out of this one." Murdock asked desperation creeping in to his voice.

"It's gonna be fine Murdock are you still with Richter?"

"Affirmative Colonel." Murdock starred at the desk

'Murdock sit tight, let me talk to Richter. Stay in you room don't go anywhere with Decker if he comes back. I think we may have pushed Decker over the edge."

"Oh great and I am a sitting duck here." Murdock handed the phone to the Doc

" Hello"

" Doc listen to me, what ever you do keep Murdock from going dark on us. If he gets backed in a corner he can and will hurt someone. Can you do something on you end? Any legal aspect to keep Decker out?" Hannibal light a cigar and looked the concerned faces of his other two men.

"I am gonna call the brass as soon as I get off the phone with you. I didn't want to waste time before I just wanted to get to Murdock. Decker was angry and I was concerned about Murdock's safety."

" I appreciate you looking out for my man. But Doc I am being dead serious about not letting Murdock go dark. You know his file but I know the man. I have seen it and Decker would be in mortal danger if he pushes him to far."

Murdock took the phone back "Captain you hang tight. I will call you in a few hours." Hannibal hung up

" Murdock I am gonna escort you back to you room and tell the nurses not to let anyone see you OK?But what did Smith mean by you going dark?" the Doctor asked

Murdock had been pinching the bridge of his nose to stay off an impending headache.

" In Nam I had a bit of an anger issue. Hannibal had to pull me off of a few people who had decided that I was an easy target one night in a officers club. Well by the time he got me I had broken one guys arm and cracked the skull of another. If the colonel hadn't pulled me off I would have killed him."

"Everyone thought BA was the dangerous one because of his size. But I have more training thanks to the company. When Hannibal spoke to me about it he said I wasn't in control and he said my eyes had gone dark. So that's what he means by that. He told me that no one scares him but I did that day. It's not something I talk about." Murdock stood up and headed to the door.

Chapter 6

As they made their way down the hall Richter could see the physical change in Murdock. Gone was his easy relaxed gait. Now he was as alert as a cat in a kennel of rottweilers. He saw some MP's watching Murdock's approach . One placed their hand on his baton. Murdock swiftly crossed the hallway to give him as much leeway as he could but he didn't break eye contact. Richter quickened his step to walk next to his patient. They got Murdock's room and could hear his phone ringing. He quickly went in and grabbed the phone. Richter stayed back but didn't leave. He stood at the door and watched the hall.

"Yea"

" Murdock is that you?"

" Patty, hey darlin'" He sat down on his bed and tried to relax his muscles.

" Why do you sound weird?Is something wrong?" Patty asked . His usual tone was nowhere to be found.

" Hun everything's fine. I'm happy to hear your voice." Murdock tried to swallow the lump that quickly forming in his throat.. Now pictures of his pretty redhead were flashing through his mind.

From the hallway Murdock could hear angry voice's headed in the direction of his room. Murdock stood up and looked at the Doctor who was still in his doorway.

" I'm telling you General He's a fraud .He is still working with the A-Team I will bet my career on it."

"Patty darlin, I got to go ,I love you if you don't hear from me in 2 days call Hannibal."He could hear her yelling his name as he hung up.

Murdock backed as far into his room as he could. He really wished at the point he had his gun. But rules are weapons stay in the locked case in the van. None of them carry when they aren't working. Well none of them but Hannibal who wont go anywhere without his personal piece. It was a gift from the team a few years ago.

"Doc you can't let them take me out of here. If they do I'm dead."Murdocks voice was cold and flat. All signs of his usual personality replaced by another. This must be what Hannibal was talking about he thought. A chill ran down his spine.

Richter went to stand by Murdock and Murdock stopped him with a glance "Stay back Doc, If I need to fight I don't want you in the middle."Richter acknowledged him and stayed a few feet away.

"Colonel Decker I will not have you disrupting this hospital. And I will be dammed if I will allow you to man handle residents in my care." the voice of General James was a welcome sound to Dr. Richter. He was the administrator of the hospital and a good friend. They had served together in the war. He helped the Doctor get his job.

The General and Decker entered the room. The General didn't seem surprised to see Richter standing a few feet away from Murdock who looked extremely tense almost defiant. He had seen the man many times and usually he was smiling and talking .Any signs of mirth in his face had left. All he could see now was a solder ready to defend himself. Even with his arm in a cast James didn't doubt for a moment that Murdock could do it.

" Doctor Richter Captain Murdock would you like enlighten me on what is going on?"

" General the Colonel there decided to pull this man out of my office and hit him with his baton."

" Is this true Captain Murdock ,were you attacked by Colonel Decker?"

Murdock stared into Decker's eyes never breaking contact . "Yes sir it is. I was in session with the my Doctor and Colonel Decker pulled me out and shoved me in an empty room and yelled at me and when I didn't give him the answer he wanted he hit me." Murdock raised his shirt to show the bruise from the baton.

"He is a member of the A-team general and I demand the right to interrogate him. He also threatened me. If you won't let me get my answers I want him brought up on charges."

Decker took a step towards Murdock who had reached behind him and grabbed a baseball bat he kept in the corner. The staff hadn't seen it he kept a shirt hanging on it. He kept it hidden behind his body. But Richter saw it and placed his arm on Murdock's shoulder and shook his head. Murdock tightened his grip on the bat. Ready to swing it at Decker if he got any closer. Richter feeling the man's body tighten had backed up. He didn't want to get hit should Murdock swing.

"Charges ? FOR WHAT!" Murdock yelled

" Lower your voice Captain." two orderlies ran in the room with a straitjacket. Murdock's nurse close behind.

" I didn't do anything this maniac has been harassing me for years and today he crossed the line .If anyone should be charged its him."Murdock lowered his voice and took a step back to replace the bat to its hiding place. There were too many people in his swing zone . The staff was just doing their job and he would never do anything to hurt innocent people.

"There will be no charges . But there will be a full inquiry. Captain Murdock you confined to your room. I know all about your frequent disappearances. I have overlooked them because the paper work is always in order. If we have to medically restrain you we will." Murdock's color drained from his face. He knew what that meant. Injections and restraints. He would be unable to protect himself at all.

" Colonel Decker you are to cut off all contact with Captain Murdock until I figure this out." With that he walked out of the door.

Decker pointed at Murdock and said "This isn't over Murdock"

"Remember what I said Decker!" Murdock said in low tones. As the two men made their way out Murdock's room he crouched down and placed his head on his knees.

" Doctor Richter can I speak with you outside." General James asked Richter looked at Murdock who waved at him dismissively.

"You better go Doc , no reason to get you pulled into my mess." Murdock walked to his bed and sat down.

" I'll be back Murdock. I made a promise and I will keep it." He left the room the door shut and Murdock heard it lock.

" Awe man Hannibal I hope you got a plan" he thought

Chapter 7

Hannibal ,BA and Face were sitting in the living room of Face's temporary house.

"Decker hit him Hannibal man this bad" BA said

" No argument there Sargent" Hannibal stared pacing the living room cigar in hand

"Not to mention Colonel what if Decker gets charges brought up against him. I don't put it past the Military to nail him with everything. He could end up in Leavenworth." Face told him. " What will we do then? He has saved our bacon more times than I can count. Without him it will be a lot easier for Decker to catch us"

"Let's not worry bout us right now Face. We need a plan. How are we gonna help him I guarantee that we will be unable to get in to see him." Hannibal's face was lined with worry

Hannibal grabbed the phone and called Murdock's room. It had been a few hours and he needed to check on him.

Before Murdock answered he checked the hallway through the opening in his door. Not seeing anyone around his door he lifted the receiver.

" Update Captain"

" Awe man am I 'm glad its you. Decker pulled in the General who runs this place. Talking about interrogating me and wanting me brought up on charges for threatening him." Murdock didn't use Hannibal's name in conversation in case someone was listening outside his door.

"Can you get out of there?"

"That's a big negative . I am grounded until the tower clears me." Hannibal knew Murdock was stressed .When he was he used a lot of Pilot terms. Murdock felt like he was gonna snap.

" What do I do? Please tell me you got a plan" Murdock played with the phone cord

" I'm working on that Murdock. I'll come up with something. But If you can come up with something too it would be helpful" Hannibal couldn't lie to him. Plus Murdock was the second best plan maker in the group. He also had more information about the situation.

"Well there's always the window."

" No Captain we have to figure out a way to keep you clear of heat. We need you above the law. Not on the run with us."

" I understand. Not sure how we are gonna pull this one out of the tailspin."

" What about a lawyer?" Face pipped up.

"What do you think Captain. What if we do this the legal way. Decker wouldn't be expecting that. He is gonna expect you to do it the A-Team way but if we can get you a lawyer."

"I don't know what one could do. Are we talking regular or green?" Murdock asked

" I think it would have to be Military. I'm pretty sure a civilian lawyer wouldn't have any sway."

" I would rather just beat the snot out of Decker to be honest " Murdock said he said

" We all would Captain. We all would."

" What ever you think is best. I told Patty to call you in 2 days if she doesn't hear back from me. I don't know what to tell her right now I also don't want her driving over here and exposing herself . I don't put it pass Decker to try to use her as leverage." Murdock's heart sank at the thought of her. It was looking less and less likely that their budding romance was gonna get very far.

"Hang in there Murdock .I will call Patty and tell her not to run up there and fill her in a much as I can"

" Thanks" Murdock could hear BA and Face calling from the background words of encouragement and support. It lifted his spirits to know they were there and on his side.

" I will call you in the morning. If I can't get you I will call Richter" Hannibal was concerned that the hospital would take Murdock's phone.

Murdock hung up the phone and went to his closet. He grabbed is overnight bag. Packed it with clothes and important items. And shoved it under his bed. That way if he did end up making a hasty escape he was ready to go. Then he went and retrieved the bat and placed it in between the wall and his mattress. He decided the best thing to do at the moment was try to get some sleep . He needed to stay sharp and was already feeling hazy from exhaustion.

Chapter 8

Doctor Richter followed General James to his office.

"Sit down Allen. Drink?" the general filled to glasses with a brown liquid from a decanter on the table by his desk.

" How much do you know about Captain Murdock? Is what Decker is saying true?" James sat behind his desk and handed a glass to Richter

" The Captain is sick Rob. He was with them before but I don't think he is now."

"Come ON Allen , I have seen Peck in here with my own eyes. I should have stopped it. But I feel those men got a raw deal. I know the good they do out there now. And even if I hadn't the mysterious injuries. The disappearances. Decker is like a dog with a bone. He isn't gonna let this go." The general had Murdock's file on his desk. It was thick. He had been there over 10 years. He opened a part of the file that detailed Murdock's injuries after returns from trips.

" In the last year alone he has come back with whiplash, black eyes, bruises and most concerning was the burns and eye damage just a few months ago. Now I am no Doctor but all these injuries were inflicted by violence."

Richter was away at a conference when the last thing happened and a temporary Doctor was filling in for him .He had released all his patients after suffering his own mental breakdown. Murdock's return just happened to coincide with a passenger plane crashing into a terminal at LAX. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. The news claimed it was an accident caused by brake issues. But If Murdock was on the plane and able to fly it that accident wouldn't have happened. But if he was and had been injured one of the other members of the team would have had to fill in for him. Richter had seen the man's face and the burns looked like power burns from a gun.

"Allen I know how loyal you are to your patients. But I need to know if I am gonna have a problem here. I can't help if I don't know what is really going on. I want to protect Murdock too. Please we have known each other for a long time. I trust you Now I need to know if that trust runs both ways." he loosened his tie and took it off.

" Rob I trust you so I will be honest." Richter took a breath and told him the truth

"Yes it's true." Richter watched his friends reaction. He couldn't read it.

"Dammit Allen how long have you known"

" I had my suspicions. He didn't admit it till today. But Smith approached me in the parking lot and asked me to keep an eye on Murdock. Then last week Smith called me to tell me about Murdock being injured. That is why he is in the cast. Murdock always denied it but with everything that happened today he finally told me. I also spoke with Smith, he is very concerned. But not about Murdock as much as he is for Decker. He says that Murdock can be dangerous when cornered." Richter took his glass and refilled it.

" Oh Hell. What am I supposed to do with this information. I could lose my job. I could get a court Martial."

" I could release him from care. Give him a chance to put some distance between him and Decker."

" Does he need the care? I mean didn't smith tell you he was dangerous."

" I could still treat but on a private basis. I think this maybe the only way to get him clear of this."

"Let me weigh the options. I will talk to you about this later. I think I would like to have a meeting with Murdock. One in a calmer atmosphere."

"When?"

"Well no time like the present. We are gonna have to move fast before Decker pulls in any favors. For all I know he is coming back with a court order right now to have Murdock removed."

Chapter 9

Murdock tried to sleep but wasn't having any luck. Every sound from the hall sent him into a heightened sense of readiness. He laid and stared at the ceiling. He heard keys jingle outside his door and jumped off the bed ready to swing if needed.

The night orderly came in "Murdock..The general wants to see you" He didn't approach Murdock just waited at the door.

"NOW? Isn't past office hours?" Murdock grabbed his jacket and hat.

"Don't know I am just doing as I was told. Man everyone is talking about you. I don't know what you did but its big"The orderly liked Murdock all the staff did. He was a nice guy and a lot of fun to be around. In fact Murdock had helped fix his car a few weeks before .Saved him a big bucks. He was always doing stuff like that.

As they walked to the office he asked Murdock what happened to his arm. "Got hit by a truck" Murdock replied

" I thought you fell out of a tree?"

'I did the tree was on the truck" Murdock's stomach was flipping and his body was sore.

"Hey could you do me a favor. Could you ask the nurse for some aspirin for me. I got a headache. And I'm pretty sure its gonna get worse." Murdock took a deep breath as the orderly opened the door to the office. He relaxed a little when he saw Richter sitting there. And a little more when he noticed Decker was not.

"That will be all Pete Thank you." The General said

"Catch ya later Murdock. I will tell Sally and have her leave the aspirin on your nightstand."

" That won't be necessary." The general reached in his drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin

" Please sit down Murdock"

Murdock took the other chair and sat down. He took the aspirin and a glass of water. He nodded in thanks at the General

"Now Captain I am gonna start off by telling you this meeting is off the record. Anything you say will stay between us." I have spoken to Allen . I mean Doctor Richter., He has told me some stuff but I need to know the truth from you. Are you still in contact with the A-team?"

Murdock felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He turned to his doctor and glared at him

"Thanks DOC. So much for patient confidentially."

"It's not like that Murdock you have to trust me. We are trying to help" Richter looked at him trying to calm him.

" HOW ? BY GIVING DECKER THE ROPE TO HANG ME WITH!" Murdock shoved his free hand in his pocket to keep it from getting him in more trouble.

"Like I said this conversation goes no farther than the three of us. I am just trying to get ahead of this before it's too late."

"With all due respect General it's too late. This freight rain is rolling and the only question now is how many towns is it gonna take out before it finally explodes."

"Murdock we can help you. I know it doesn't seem like it but we are on your side." Dr Richter placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder. He quickly pulled it away when Murdock glared at it

"Fine..It's true. There I said it. Its not like I can get any more screwed. Decker knows and he is gonna prove it. I just need to get out of here." Murdock put his head down in defeat. This had been one of his worst nightmares. He knows without him the team won't be able to avoid Decker for ever. But If he was out of the picture they might get out of LA and start somewhere with less heat.

"Can you Murdock? If I discharged you what would you do? " Murdock raised his head and looked at his doctor.

"What do you mean , like out out for good?" Murdock asked incredulously

"Yea I could still see you as a private patient. If you need me ."

" But won't that leave me open to prosecution .Right now the Army can't cause I am here. But If I am found sane and released ..they might try to use me as bait for the guys. Or worse charge me with everything just to cover their ass." Murdock got out of his chair and paced.

" They might try but if you aren't locked up here you would be harder to find."

"IF we do this how soon I mean would it take time" Murdock started to feel some hope.

"It will take a few days. I have to put the paper work in but with the generals help we could expedite it. So by the weekend." It was Tuesday.

" If this can happen before the Decker hits the fan I'll trust you Doc." Murdock stood up and walked back to his room.

Chapter 10

Decker was more angry than he could ever remember. He was positive now that Murdock was the reason that the team always got away from him. He always thought Murdock was lying. If he couldn't have the whole team he would settle for Murdock. Like dominoes he thought. One falls they all fall.

If only Richter hadn't interrupted him. He almost had him. He had stated talking he was off balance. Even though the look in Murdock's eyes made his blood run cold. Murdock was in no condition to fight him.

Now he couldn't even get to Murdock. He could though sit in the parking lot. He was sure Smith would come try to his mans aid. Then it would be over for him.

Decker had put a call into his higher ups to see if he could get a court order to remove Murdock from the hospital and have him relocated to the nearest base. He hadn't received an answer yet. So he sat in his car and pictured fun ways to get the answers he desired.

Murdock called the house where the team was staying. He knew someone would be awake. They never all sleep at the same time.

Face answered . Murdock greeted him and asked if the rest of the guys were around.

" Jeez Murdock this is the second call from you today that you didn't want to talk to me. I guess you don't like me anymore" Face tried to lighten the mood with a joke. He always did. Stress brings out his sarcastic side.

" Sorry Face but I just got an interesting offer from the Doc and a General James who works as the administrator here."

" OK hold on let me get Hannibal and BA." Murdock heard Face place the receiver on a table and then heard Face knocking on doors. Within a minute he heard Hannibal pick up the phone.

" What was the offer Murdock"

" Hey colonel I got summoned to the head honchos office . He knows about me. Richter told him. Evidently they go way back. So after I picked my jaw up off the floor. Richter offered to discharge me from care. I don't see any other way Hannibal. Especially now that the boss knows. He said he would protect me but can't say I put a lot of stock in a promise from the military."

"But what happens then. Does the government then come after you? " Face asked

" I don't know but at least I wouldn't be under Decker's thumb."

"Captain this decision is on you. Do you think your ready?" Hannibal posed the question that was on everyone's mind

"Well the doc said I could see him as out patient. It's gonna be different but its a better option than having Decker locking me up somewhere dark." Murdock couldn't shake the feeling that Decker was about to go off book. It was personal now. He spoke to the team for a few minutes and then ended the call.

Murdock thought over the offer from Richter. He would be free. But where would he go, what would he do? I wonder if I could get my license back? He always dreamed of owning a flight school. Training new pilots. Then there is the Team to add in. He is no longer their secret weapon. The major reason he was always successful with aiding their escape was no one knew he was there. Are they gonna worry about him all the time?So much to consider. The there was Patty. Their relationship was so new. What if she wants him to move in or something like that. Or worse she doesn't. She realizes he is just to much to take on full time. Murdock looked around the room. I need to get out. Just some fresh air and a chance to look at the sky while I think. He opened his window and removed the screen. BA had set it in a way that Murdock could get it out from inside. He climbed out the window closed it and headed to his favorite spot on the VA grounds. He knew he was running a risk of being caught but he needed to. Just a little while, He set his watch for a half hour. Then he would go back in.

Decker was still sitting in the parking lot when he saw a figure walk out of the shadows. He hadn't seen any cars pull in but watched to see where the figure was going. He could tell it was Murdock with out the aid of much light. He got out of the car and followed. Hoping to catch him with the rest of the A-Team. When he saw that Murdock was just sitting alone on a bench by the water. He realized the Captain wasn't waiting for anyone. So no one is going to come to his rescue this time. He quickly advanced on the unsuspecting figure.

Murdock was lost in is own thoughts when he heard a twig snap behind him. He automatically reached for his weapon and cursed inwardly when he found none. Suddenly he was hit from behind. He went down but managed to protect his arm. He flipped over on his back and kicked as hard as could to dislodge the body on top of him. In he moonlight Murdock realized the attacking man was Decker. Decker stood up and took a offensive stand. " I told you this wasn't over ,no one here to bail you out now." He yelled as he ran full sped at his combatant. Murdock realized he had no weapon but his own cast. So he gritted his teeth and swung his arm as hard as he could. He didn't make full contact but the glancing blow was enough to knock Decker on the ground. Murdock stood over him and said through his heavy breathing " I told you Decker not to mess with me. There may not be anyone here to help me but there isn't anyone here to save you either." Murdock kicked at Decker but missed as Decker rolled out of the way. He grabbed Murdock's extended leg and pushed it up. The momentum of Murdock's kick and Decker's push flipped Murdock backwards . He landed hard on his back. Hard enough to knock the wind right out of him. He laid there stunned fighting to catch his breath. Decker was straddling his chest holding his baton against Murdock's throat. His vision becoming pinpoint. He knew if he didn't get some air he was gonna pass out. He reached around on the ground grabbing for anything he could use as a weapon. All he could get hold of was dirt. So he grabbed the biggest handful he could and threw it in Decker's face. It hit him directly in the eyes. Decker released Murdock's wind pipe long enough for him to gasp for air. Murdock rolled onto his side and pulled in enough air to stave off the oncoming darkness. From the distance Murdock heard approaching feet. " His first thought was MP's . He tried to get up to run but collapsed. He tried again to rise to his feet just to feel his body being lifted off the ground. He started swinging desperately to get away. When he heard a familiar voice in his ear. " Murdock ,Man it's me relax." Murdock kept swinging "Murdock stop its me BA" Suddenly he was tossed into the van and he heard the tires squeal. He laid on the van floor panting. " Fool what the Heck was all that. Was Decker trying to kill you" BA asked.

When Murdock got his breathing under control he tried to talk but his voice only came out in a scratchy whisper.

" BA where did you come from?"

" Hannibal had me watching the VA , he figured that sucker would try somthin. What were you doing Man why were you outside alone"

"Needed to think, do it all the time. BA Pull over" Murdock said as he felt the bile rise in his throat

BA noticing his friend's distress pulled over. Jumped out and opened the van door .He helped Murdock out of the van. Murdock ran to the woods and fell to his knees. He managed to get control of his churning stomach without incident. But he still sat there on his knees taking large deep breaths. His throat burned. He felt like he may have a cracked rib and his cast was destroyed. He pulled the plaster off and cradled his arm. When he felt strong enough he rejoined BA at the van. BA helped him onto the front seat. As BA drove to the rendezvous point to meet with the rest of the team. He cast sideways glances at his friend. Murdock was sitting with his head against the window. His shirt was ripped .His hair was all over the place. BA then noticed he was just wearing a t-shirt and pants. He really did just go out side to think. No jacket , no cap. Murdock never goes anywhere with out them.

"Now what BA. I can't go back. If you hadn't stepped in Decker would have killed me." Murdock shifted in his seat and cradled his now cast less arm.

"We'll figure it out little brotha, We will I promise" BA pounded his fist on the wheel.

BA pulled into a truck stop and went and parked next to Face's car. Hannibal and Face were leaning against it. Hannibal opened the passenger door and took one look at his Captain and realized just how serious the situation was.

" I was watching the VA ,I noticed Decker in the parking lot. Then he got out and headed onto the grounds. So I got out to follow him. I heard him yell and the fight . I ran over just in time to see him on top of Murdock choking him with a baton. Murdock managed to get him off but that was all he could do. I picked him up and threw him in the van."

"What were you doing Murdock. Why go outside alone? " Face asked him

"I'M sorry guys, I just needed to get my head straight. I really didn't expect Decker to be out there. I figured he would have planted himself in some higher ups office to get his paper work to have me buried under some jail." Murdock used his good hand to rub his throat.

" Well I guess that's the end for me .It was nice knowing ya guys. Send me some cards. Maybe a nice cake with a nail file in it." Murdock said

"No don't think like that Murdock we will get this fixed but you have to get back to the VA. I don't like it either but I really don't think Decker will report this to anyone. He was attacking you. Hows your arm. Do we need to recast it." Hannibal inspected Murdocks arm. The swelling was gone. Murdock could move it.

" Nah Colonel I think I can get away with a an ace bandage. I really don't want to put a cast back on. It slowed me down to much. Although it made a nice club."

" OK lets go back to the VA and get you in your room. Hopefully no one noticed you were gone."

"Let's hope Decker split"

Chapter 12

The team shut the lights off and pulled around to the closest spot by Murdock's room they could. They got out of the van and listened . No sounds but the birds. Murdock headed back to his window. Quickly got in and went to his sink to wash up. He decided his best bet was to shower and get into bed. He had dirt and twigs in his hair . His shirt was a total loss. He took a quick shower and threw on some clean clothes. He wanted to be ready to run if needed so he didn't put on his pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom he heard voices in his hall.

" I'm telling you Sirs Mr Murdock is in his room." the door opened and in walked Pete and two other men. One was the head of the hospital the other Murdock didn't know.

"See there he is."

" I walked past this room not 5 minutes ago and it was empty" James was eyeing Murdock with anger.

"Sir I decided to take a shower. " Murdock flashed his most charming smile

'Where is your cast you had one on earlier today?"

" I got pudding in it. I was saving it for Billy .HE loves pudding. So when I took my shower it got wet and I pulled it off." Murdock shrugged his shoulders and knelt down to pat "BILLY"

"Well there were reports of two men fighting in the courtyard. Then someone saw a third man pick up one and sped off in a dark van."the other man said

"You sure you don't anything about the fight Murdock?"

"NO Sir why would I .You said I couldn't leave my room. And I always follow orders."

" OK James everything looks fine here. I will have a talk with the reporting party." the other man left the room.

"Pete go get the doctor on call tonight I want Murdock 's arm checked out."

When it was just James and Murdock in the room James stared accusingly at Murdock.

"It was you and Decker wasn't it. Murdock I can see fresh bruises on your neck. What in the world happened. Decker reported this. He said you attacked him."

Murdock spun around in anger. "That LYING SACK OF...UHHH. I went out to sit by the water like I do almost every night. He attacked ME.. ME tackled me from behind and we fought. I gave him a wallop with my cast and got out of there. That's why the cast is gone. Sir I can't be here." Murdock grabbed his Jacket and Hat , pulled his bag out from under his bed and headed for the window.

James stepped in front of the window. "Murdock stop, I can't let you go. If I have to use force I will"

Murdock reached in the back of his waistband and pulled out his 9 mil . He had snagged it out of the van when the guys were talking .

" Please General I don't want to use this but I wont be used as a scape goat either. I may be a lot of things but I am no patsy." Murdock's eyes were dark and cold." So just let me go. Feel free to tell them I pulled this here gun and you had no choice. A Madman with gun..real scary."

"Son we can protect you.. let us . We can keep Decker away. Get you out of this. This isn't gonna help anyone." James pleaded with the angry man.

"No I don't think you can.. He was just out there waiting for me to pop my head out of this hidey hole. The only reason I am still breathing is he didn't just shoot me and I had friends watching my back." Murdock took a step towards the window.

Richter was heading back to Murdock's room to see what had been going on. He heard about a fight in the courtyard. He saw Murdock holding a gun on General James. He slipped past the door and grabbed a needle and vile from the nearest med cart. He snuck in the room and while James was talking to Murdock he stuck the Captain and plunged the drug in. Murdock froze for a second and slipped down on the floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his doctor standing over him.

James picked up the weapon out of Murdocks hand and inspected it. It was unloaded. James was sure Murdock knew it was. He only had it as a threat for protection. James knew Murdock did have the clip though so he checked Murdocks unconscious frame and found the loaded clip in his pocket.

Richter called in the Orderly's and they picked him up and placed him on a gurney. They put him in a small room with restraints. Careful not to make them to tight on his broken arm. "At least for tonight he will be safe. This is gonna set our therapy back years." Richter locked the door behind him.

Chapter 13

The next morning Murdock woke up with a familiar headache. He couldn't move his arms or legs and the memories of the night before came flooding back. "Dammit Richter!" Murdock started yelling to get someone's attention. He had to get out of the restraints. They were hurting his arm and not helping him keep the rising panic he felt in his chest at bay.

The door opened and Dr Richter and General James walked in the room.

"Come on Doc let me up. This is no time to role play."

"You pulled a gun on me Murdock, you are staying in those restraints till I feel safe you wont try anything."James informed him

"Come on it wasn't even loaded. I know what I am doing." Murdock threw his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"But you had the clip in your pocket."

"Well a guns no good without bullets. I never would have shoot ANYONE who wasn't a danger to me."

"Look I'm sorry I scared you. But I am in complete control of my faculties. Sadly and terrifyingly in control. But leaving me locked in here is just like giving me to Decker or one of his cronies in a big nice bow."

"Murdock why didn't you wait for me .I told you we were gonna take care of it?" Richter said

"Thanks Doctor turncoat but I think my best bet is to take care of this myself." Murdock's voice had a steeling quality to Richters stomach.

Richter undid the restraints . He had to show Murdock he could still be trusted. He worked to hard and too long to lose the mans trust. He went to help Murdock sit up. Murdock jumped off the table out reach of the aiding hands..

"Murdock we need to talk. Decker filed charges against you for last night." James saw the tall mans face go pale.

" So let this straight. He attacks me. AND I'm getting charged. Yep Military justice at its finest." Murdock ran his hand through his hair.

" That's its I Can't do it. I am out of here ." Murdock threw open the door and stormed down the hall to his room.

Richter and James ran quickly behind him trying to stop him. They knew he was gonna lose it when he got to his room.

Murdock stood in the middle of his room looking around in disbelief. Everything was trashed. It looked like a tornado had hit the room. His dresser was dumped on the floor, his tv smashed. His closet emptied of its contents. His mattress had been ripped open. His over night bag, Jacket and cap were nowhere in sight. Even his video game system Face had bought him for his birthday was smashed.

Murdock felt like he was being ripped in half. This was his space. His sanctuary. He rushed to his closet and started pulling stuff off the floor to get to the back of his closet where he had made a little hollowed out wall. He pulled back the false cover and found what he was looking for. He breathed a little sigh of relief when he found his money stash and his code book. He stuffed all in had left in his pockets and grabbed a flannel from the pile on the floor.

He came out of the closet and looked at Richter. " where is my bag and jacket?"

"Murdock I have that stuff safe in my office. When we knocked you out I took them into my office."

"And my gun? That is mine too, a gift from a friend. I want it back."

"Just come to my office and talk for a minute. I promise I won't stop you if you still want to leave."

" You got 5 minutes Doc then I am gone. A Ghost ." Murdock set his jaw and followed the doctor to his office.

Chapter 14

Murdock waited for the Doctor to unlock his office door and walked in. He spotted his stuff in the corner. He went to it looked through his bag to make sure everything was there and put the stuff in his pockets in there. He threw on his jacket and cap.

"Where's my gun?" Richter unlocked a drawer in his desk and placed it on the table.

"Sit down and I will let you have it back." Murdock looked at him distrust evident in his eyes. Richter hadn't seen that look in years.

"What happened last night?"

"See like I said Doc ,you of all people shouldn't even have to ask. You have known me for over 10 years. I told the truth. " Murdock stared back

"How did you run into Decker. You were supposed to stay in your room."

" Getting bogged down in the whys and hows Doc. But if you must know I went to sit by the water to think. I was just gonna be gone a half hour. I even set my watch. He blindsided me and tried to kill me."

"He probably would have succeeded if BA hadn't been watching the VA for that reason."

"Times up Doc. I gotta go. While we were here having our little heart to heart Decker could be moving in at any moment. Although I would like to know who trashed my room? Murdock asked

"MP's were in there this morning . Decker wasn't since he still isn't allowed on the grounds but his second was in charge."

" So that makes two people out to get to me huh .. cant wait to see the trifecta." Murdock laughed bitterly.

"Two two hundred ,dont matter. They can't get me. Doc why do you think the A -team has survived this long on the run."

"They're good"

" No We are the best. And we are even stronger when we have a purpose. And now we do. So if you don't mind I will be taking my gun and clip back now"Murdock's hand moved so fast the Doc didn't have a chance to grab the gun before Murdock had it back in his waist band.

As Murdock stood to go to the window the Doctors phone rang. He picked it up expecting a call.

" Is he with you?"

"Murdock it's for you"

Murdock eyed the phone like it was a snake. He took it anyways and listened to the voice. He visibly relaxed when he heard Hannibal's voice on the other end.

"Where have you been we have been trying to get in contact with you all night."

" I spent the night in a drug induced coma. Complete with handy straps and rubber walls. It wasn't the nicest room I have had. But its up there in the top 3 behind that last hotel Face scammed and the Hilton.

"OK captain we are 3 minutes out looks like your with us."

"yep not much here now. They trashed everything I owned . So I am traveling light Colonel." Murdock told his friend

"I'll meet you around the corner. What Vehicle am I looking for?"

Murdock knew when things got to hot they would leave the van back and grab one to blend in.

"Blue sedan"

"Got ya colonel"

He hung up and looked at his former doctor .

"Well thanks Doc this will probably be the last time we see each other. It's been fun."

Murdock was out the door and headed to the fire exit. He popped the door and ran as fast he could to the waiting sedan.

Chapter 15

He watched Murdock run out to the street and jump in a blue sedan. Richter shook his head. He had wanted to help so much. Now he feared he would never see him again. He wasn't to concerned about Murdock's mental state. He was more positive now that Murdock was acting. Not when he first got there but as the years went on and he spent more and more time with his friends. His flights of fancy became more elaborate almost like he was putting on a show. He didn't know where that left him as a doctor though. Maybe He wasn't as good as he thought. Or maybe Murdock was just better.

General James came running up to Richter as the last bell rang. "What happened. Where did he go?"

"He's gone Rob. And he is probably safer with them than with us." Richter went back into his office and shut the door.

"You OK Captain'" Hannibal asked as he turned in his seat to look at the latest addition to the car.

Murdock held up a finger while he took a moment to catch his breath. His ribs were on fire from running.

"Yea thanks Colonel, Thanks guys thanks a lot. It was getting hairy in there. I mean like Big foot hairy."

"Murdock don't start with your crazy talk this soon" BA said

"It's a figure of speech big guy. Its not like I said Big foot was chasing me" Murdock smiled at Face who was laughing next to him.

Murdock felt all the stress of the last few days start to fade. But then a new thought tightened in his stomach.

" What now Hannibal. Decker is really REALLY mad at me. SO he may just shoot time next time. Not even try to take us in."

"I think we need to go on the offensive with old Rod .Give you your chance to get back at him. I don't like it that he attacked you from behind like that. Can't have him thinking you are an easy target. " the team had just pulled up to the van. They all got out of the car as BA and Face wiped it down for prints.

Murdock thought about what Hannibal said as he climbed into his seat in the van.

"But for now I think we should take a road trip to see Maggie to have her X ray that arm and make sure its healed up correctly and you didn't mess it up more last night." Hannibal picked up the phone and gave Maggie the heads up.

Murdock took the phone from Hannibal when he pushed the end call button and made a call of his own. "Some other place,Mac speaking"

"Hey there mac, Is Patty around I know she usually works this shift."

" Murdock what the hell is going on,Your face is all over the news. Reports you escaped and attacked a Colonel and A General?"Mac didn't know the lanky Texan well but what he did know none of the news reports made any sense.

"Mac that's not what happened , I was attacked by Decker, I did pull a gun on the general who runs the VA but it wasn't loaded. It was just so I could get away. It didn't work though." Murdock was rubbing his face .

Hannibal took the phone from Murdock who had now sat back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. Face put his hand on his friends back. Murdock leaned over and put his head on Face's arm. Something he hadn't done in years.

" Mac it's Hannibal what is the news saying."

"Their saying that Murdock is an escaped mental patient and should be considered Armed and Dangerous. He is also being accused of robbing the Bank of Hanoi and Murder."

Hannibal reached over and turned on the radio and caught the tail end of a news broadcast

" **To recap today's top story. There was a violent break out of the LA Veterans hospital today.**

 **Captain H.M. Murdock pilot of the infamous A-Team escaped custody today. He had been under doctors care for mental illness since the end of the Vietnam war. It is reported he put a Colonel Rodney Decker in the hospital and brandished a weapon at General Rob James and other staff members.**

 **He is believed to be traveling with the fugitive group know as the A-team and should be considered armed and dangerous. If spotted notify the US Army do not approach or engage.**

"Hannibal there have been cops here all day. People know you around here. More than that they know Murdock and Patty are together. I had to send her home she spent the whole day yelling and crying at everyone who asked about him. We love him but it's not safe here right now."

"It's OK Mac we weren't headed to you. Murdock just wanted to check in with her." Hannibal felt bad for the little family they had made at the bar. They knew about the teams status but this mess with Murdock's was worse because it was all fabricated. His captain didn't deserve this .

"Have him call her at home that's where she is. And tell him we're sorry and we support him too."

"OK Mac give our love to Jane"

" I will you guys be safe" Mac hung up.

" I didn't put Decker in the hospital, Colonel you got to believe me."

"Yea I was there Decker was fine just had some dirt in his eyes. He almost broke Murdock's windpipe."

" I know guys. Murdock what is this about a gun? Is there any truth?"

"When you guys were talking outside the van , I grabbed my 9 Mil." Face BA and Hannibal looked at him with shock.

" Look it wasn't loaded. I took clip out and put it in my pocket when I got out the shower. I didn't feel safe,. I didn't know if Decker was gonna come back. So when General James tried to stop me from going out the window. Yes I pulled it. It was just so I could get out of there. I am not exactly in the best shape for hand to hand right now. But then Richter hit me with a sedative and I spent the next 6 hours strapped down to a gurney. Richter even gave it back to me." Murdock knew he was in some trouble with Hannibal now.

" I want to yell right now Murdock but I can't blame you. You broke one of our top rules. No weapons off a job. But I can't tell you I wouldn't have done the same thing in your shoes. We have more problems than you taking your gun."

"Yea every half wit bounty hunter is gonna be on the look out for Murdock now. Like we didn't already have that problem. But people have kinda forgot about us or just don't care. But this new and fresh." Face said

" Maybe I should just turn myself in. I could try temporary insanity again. I mean it worked for 10 years right." Murdock suggested his voice sad

" No Captain the best place for you is with us."

"Yea Fool you ain't going nowhere. I won't let you if I got to break your legs myself. So don't go getting no crazy plans." BA growled from the driver seat

" Thanks Big Guy I wont run off I promise. I got no place to go now." Murdock took his hat and covered his face.

" Murdock you should call Patty and let her know your alright." Face said gently

"What's the point Face. I don't need to bring all this to her doorstep. Its for the best I just disappear. Let her move on."

" Shouldn't you give her a say in that?"

The van phone rang and Murdock's heart broke afraid it was Patty calling . It was Amy.

" Hannibal its all over the wire. Murdock is he OK? He put Decker in the hospital? Not that Decker wouldn't have deserved it. But a gun at the VA he wouldn't do that. Is this just another attempt to draw you out. I have been trying to get hold of you guys since it broke but no one answered any of the phones."

Amy listened to Hannibal explain what happened.

"Anything you can do kid to help clear Murdock's good name would be appreciated."

" NO Hannibal NO. Tell her not to . I don't want her dragged into this!"Murdock yelled.

" Colonel the Army has already turned on me and changed all the facts of the case on a personal vendetta. What do you think they would do to her if she went in sniffing around. Besides I am sure that Decker has her staked out. So Dammit NO . I will handle this. But I'm not putting any one else in the line of fire."

"OK Captain, you heard him kid don't do anything. We will be in touch." Hannibal hung up

Hannibal answered 3 more phone calls , One from BA's mom , one from Maggie who told him everything was still safe in Badrock. Finally Patty got through and demanded to talk to Murdock.

Hannibal shrugged and made Murdock take the phone. "Hey BA pull into the rest stop. Let's give them some privacy."

The guys got out and left Murdock alone in the van.

" Murdock Dammit talk to me" patty yelled

" Hi Patty." he didn't know what to say so he listened as she yelled at him. She yelled at him about the sudden hang up the last time they talked. His having Hannibal call her instead of calling her himself.

When she had spent all her anger she hiccuped and waited for him to respond.

" What do you want from me Patty. Isn't it obvious that this can't go any farther. I mean how much more can the universe throw at two people before its crystal clear that one of them isn't allowed to have happiness." Murdock wiped his eyes that had filled with tears.

" We had a deal. You promised if I stuck by you,you would be there. Now you want to bail." her voice was rough with emotion.

" I know what I promised and I meant it. But Babe everything is different now. I am numero uno on the governments hit list. How long is it gonna take for them to find out I have you. Then what.. Huh ?

"I get to watch them haul you off in cuffs as a co conspirator or some other trumped up bullshit. Or worse a bounty hunter knocks on your door one day and takes you as bait."he said

" But But I love you"

" I love you too and that's why I have to go I can't have in danger because of me. Not now Not ever. I can't protect you on the run Patty. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

" I'll come with you."

"This is no life Patty, not for someone like you. You deserve a home , a man who loves you and kids. Lots of little beautiful kids that look just like you. I love you but I can't give you that as much as I wish I could. I will always cherish our time together. My beautiful Irish lass. With your green eyes that twinkle when you smile. And the way you crinkle your nose when your mad. Murdock could feel his throat closing as he spoke the next words."Be happy Patty. For me. Be happy enough for both of us." And he hung up.

He threw the phone at the windshield. It hit it but didn't break the windshield but the phone was shattered. Just like Murdock's heart.

The guys were out side talking about their next move when they saw the phone fly from the back seat and hit the windshield. BA went to open the door and Face stopped him. "Give him a minute. We can a get a new phone. He's hurting BA."

" Wasn't gonna yell at him Face. Feel bad for him. He shouldn't be going through this. He didn't do nothing"BA shook his head and walked away.

"I think we should pay a visit to Decker. Try to get him recant his lies." Face said

"I agree Face, but not right now. Lets get Murdock on more stable ground. Physically and Mentally"

" OK." as Face went to say more the van door opened and Murdock joined them.

" You Alright Murdock?"

"Sure Face Sure Face. YA know typical day in H.M Murdock's life. Shit in shit out. Hannibal you wouldn't have a cigarette would you?I haven't felt the need since Nam but I need something." Face and Hannibal watched him. The pain he was going through etched every line in his face. Hannibal opened his door and reached in the glove box where he kept his cigarettes. He didn't smoke them often mainly when he was out of cigars.

" Sorry about the phone guys..I will replace it. I got money." Murdock took a long drag off the cigarette Hannibal had handed him. He immediately regretted it as he started hacking and felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. He put it out and climbed back in the van.

The guys headed back on the road. Stopping at the first electronics store to replace the shattered handset. If only they could get Murdock's life fixed that easy.

Chapter 16

They pulled into Badrock and Maggie met them at the van. She quickly embraced Hannibal .

"Hey Mo, He hugged her back and they walked into the house with BA ,Face and a very forlorn looking Murdock behind them.

" OK Murdock head into the exam room.. Let me get a look at you."

He just shrugged and went with no argument.

" He hasn't said anything since we got back on the road. He ended it with Patty." Hannibal told her

" That explains the call I got from her." they met at the A-team appreciation party. Maggie immediately took a liking to the friendly red head. They had exchanged numbers to keep in touch and had made plans to get together.

" Why Hannibal he was so happy."she asked

" Well he can't exactly date while on the run" Hannibal said

"We do" Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and gave Hannibal a look that made him blush.

" Their not us Mo" He hugged her again

" Well let me go get him checked over , there is food in the kitchen if your hungry."

She walked into the exam room to find her patient staring out the window.

" Murdock Jacket and Shirts off. I can't ex-ray your arm though them."

" Sorry Mags" he did what she asked and She looked at the obviously new bruises. He had on his side , one on his back and one on his neck. She said nothing as she examined his arm. It seemed stable on first exam but she needed an x ray to tell.

" So you have had a rough couple days I hear"

"You could say that"

" Ya wanna talk about it" she asked gently

" Well in a nut shell Decker ruined my life. Just when it was getting good ya know. I had a girl. I was feeling good for the first time in a long time. I was gonna look into getting out the VA game ya know.."

"Maybe get a place out by Patty, work for Mac. But I had even thought about getting my license back and opening a school." The pain in his brown eyes broke her heart.

"Don't throw it away. I mean Me and John we work. Not saying that it isn't hard but we make it work cause it' s important." She took his hands in hers and tried to catch his eyes

" I'm not Hannibal." he pulled his hands away and started pulling on his shirt. He felt vulnerable enough without having a heart to heart without a shirt. He also knew she had seen the new bruises and he had too and they made him angry.

"Decker do those. I mean I know John was me so you guys weren't working."

"Yea.. Don't matter according to the news I put him in the hospital." Murdock threw his jacket across the room in anger.

" I heard that too, I don't believe it though."

" Why ya think I couldn't? I could have. I could have killed him if it wasn't for that ridiculous cast I was stuck in. Had my arm not been broken." He was balling his fists over and over. She walked over to his jacket and picked it up.

" I know your capable of doing it. But you wouldn't have..killed him. That's not you." She handed him his jacket and he put it on.

" You don't know me. You know a version of me. The Facade of Murdock that I wear. But you don't know the real me.. no one does."

" What about the guys, I'm pretty sure they know you."

"There are versions of me that I play for each of them. The geeky acting partner for Face to help run scams. The childlike annoyance for BA. Hannibal's partner on the jazz. Ready to feed into his wild imagination. But none of them are me. Hannibal saw the real me once. And it took him months to not look at me different. With mistrust and fear . But it was getting good there. I was able to let my walls down with Patty. I was finally finding the real me. The one I was before the War ,Before the Camps .Before the pain. Now I don't know." he heard his friends behind him. He realized they had heard it all.

" Captain we do know you. The real you. You don't think we see though all that."

" Come on Murdock give us some credit. You don't go through what we did and not see the truth of who everyone is." Face told him

" Yea Fool, we know you. Its too bad Decker doesn't"

"Yea cause if he did ..he would have been on the first bus out of town" Hannibal added

Murdock just blew air out of his cheeks. He shook his head and looked at his friends.

Maggie came back with the X-ray put it up on her light stand. "It's healing good Murdock. You still have to have something. I wont put you in a full cast but I am gonna put you in a brace. They are lighter and less restricting. But it will protect you arm. For now I am gonna wrap it till I get the right brace. It will take a few days to get here.

"Thanks Maggie, Sorry guys " He said again

"Dammit Murdock stop apologizing. You got nothing to apologize for." Hannibal went and for the first time since this started took his captain in his arms. He felt Murdock tighten but then relax.

" We are gonna get him. We're gonna fix this." Face said as he placed his hand on Murdock's back.

"Yea man That sucka aint seen nothing yet." Murdock felt BA's hand on his other shoulder.

As the men pulled back from the unusual show of affection. Murdock turned away to wipe his eyes.

"OK now that's done lets go make a plan." Hannibal said.


	2. Chapter 2

Decker figures it out Part 2

Katiemarie

Warnings: Some swears and a bit of violence.

Comments: please oh pretty please. I need them good or bad.

So lately I have been watching the show over again. And I don't get how Decker just lets Murdock go. There really is so much evidence that he is an active member. Murdock is a great actor but the facts are there. So I am gonna play around with what happens after my last story where Murdock reappears in the VA with a broken arm. I enjoyed writing the last story so much that I am not ready to let the characters go. This story has taken a bit of a dark angst turn but I am hoping it is still enjoyable.

Chapter 17

"OK first things first guys, we have to prove that Decker is the problem and not Murdock," Hannibal said

"How are we gonna do that colonel? I mean BA saw it but it's not like he could testify on my behalf." Murdock toyed with his sandwich not really hungry.

"Murdock you know that VA inside and out. Any cameras that might have recorded any of your and Decker's interactions." Face asked

"There aren't cameras in the offices so the first one wouldn't have anything. There are cameras on the grounds. I have covered a few to make my escapes. But I always put them back in working order when I return." Murdock thought about the grounds lay out to remember if a camera would have captured the attack.

"I don't know if their monitored or have an ongoing record function." He said thoughtfully

"Would Richter know?" Face asked

"Well probably but I can't trust him anymore."

"Yes you can Murdock."

"NO I Can't he drugged me and told the General my secrets." Murdock hit the table with his hand

"Both things he did with your best interest in mind. He was trying to help." Face said

"You wake up strapped to a table after getting attacked not once but twice and tell me if you feel its in your best interest Face."

"At least let me call him Murdock. It would help to have him on the inside. He could at least give us a heads up if anything else happens. So we aren't learning it on the news." Hannibal told him.

"Your right Hannibal." Murdock walked to the window.

Murdock was staring out the window when he saw a car pull up in front of Maggie's office

He backed away from the window and ran back into the living room. "Somebody's here."

"Murdock get in the exam room. You need to stay out of sight. Mo you expecting anyone?"

"I don't know." Maggie walked to the door as the figure knocked on the door. The 3 men grabbed their guns and got out of sight.

"Maggie is he here?" Patty was standing at the door. Her eyes red.

"Patty Yea he is," she quickly ushered the women in her house.

"Its OK guys," Maggie said to the empty room

Everyone popped out of their hiding spaces. Putting their weapons away. Murdock was the last to join them back in the living room.

Patty ran to him and tried to get in his arms. He backed away and held his hands up.

"Patty why are you here. I thought I made myself clear. You can't be here its too dangerous."

"I'm not walking away Murdock. Not until we talk. Really talk face to face. You can't ditch me on the phone." She searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. All she saw was an amazingly conflicted man.

"Can we talk?" She looked around the room and noticed the rest of room was trying everything not to be noticed.

"OK but then you have to go home" they walked back to Maggie's exam room to speak privately

"While he is talking to Patty. I am gonna call Richter and get the straight scoop on exactly what the hell is going on." Hannibal walked to the phone and called Richter s private line.

Patty and Murdock sat face to face on the exam table. Murdock nervously picking at his shoe lace.

"Just tell me why H.M that's all I want to know. Give me the answer and I'll go."

"I told you .I can't be with you. I can't be with anyone. Not now probably not ever."

"Why, what's so different now? I mean I know what's different in your legal status. But what's changed in YOU? Your still the same man who walked into that bar and swept me off my feet. The one who makes me laugh. Who makes me feel safe and helped me feel anything again." She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Feeling her touch he closed his eyes. Letting her contact chase away some of the confusion and pain he was in.

"Patty you know how hard this is for me. How much I just want to hug you and never let you go. But I have to be rational. I have looked at this every way. There are only two outcomes right now… and neither of them will not hurt you. I either end up in jail cause I killed Decker or he kills me. The best outcome that I can see is I spend my life on the run with the guys till we either get killed on a job or we get to old to run. If I know you're at home waiting for me and worrying I will slip up. And I can't afford to lose focus. Cause it cost one of the guys their lives." Murdock took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"I had actually thought I could move on from all this for you. I was gonna talk to my doctor and get him to release me. Get a place up by you and try my hand at civilian life. I was never gonna stop helping the guys, but I was gonna try to balance real life and the team life. I even dreamed about getting my license back and teaching people how to fly. Not jets or anything like that. Just choppers and single engines." Murdock got off the table and walked around the room.

"Oh Murdock that sounds wonderful. I would have loved that. Can't you guys get out of this... I mean You're THE A-TEAM impossible isn't in your vocabulary."

"Yea but insurmountable is … and that's what I am facing right now. I think I might just be too much of a job for them."

"Hey this isn't you . You never give up?"

"Yea I heard. Everyone knows the real me but right now I don't know who I AM."

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. For a moment he leaned back and let her hold him. She could feel his body shake with pent up emotions. They stood there for a moment more till he got himself under control. She felt his spine straighten and he unwrapped himself from her embrace.

"Patty go home. I will call you when I get clear of all this. IF I get clear of this. Don't talk to anyone about me. If people ask you ended and cut all contact. IF the military comes knocking YOU NEVER met me. Or you met once tell them about my first night at the bar. Don't go outside at night alone. Make sure Mac or someone else walks you to your car. If you think anyone is following you go right to the police station. I mean this I don't want to scare you but I am taking no chances."

"OK I will. Please don't give up Murdock...on us or yourself." She kissed him and walked out of the room

Hannibal was still on the phone so Face followed her out to the car. "You OK Patty?"

"Oh Face what are you guys gonna do. He seems to believe its over. I know I haven't known him as long as you have but he seems to have taken the mindset he is gonna kill or be killed. It can't be that bad right?"

"He's tough Patty ,we'll pull this out. Just don't lose faith in him or us for that matter. It's nice to know there is someone out there rooting for him." Face smiled at her and wiped a tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek. "

"I'm not giving up on him I'm not." She got in her car and drove off

Face walked back in the house to find Murdock perched on a counter and Hannibal still on the phone with Richter. He walked over and stood next to Murdock. Murdock tried to smile but it didn't work. Face just nodded at him.

Hannibal hung up and turned to his men. " Murdock, Richter says to call him. He wants to talk to you." the Captain nodded

"So here is what I found out. There is a tape from Decker's attack on Murdock. But the army has already confiscated it."

"Of course they did " Murdock said bitterly

" Now hold on, General James made a copy. He knew that Decker was gonna try to hide it. Richter and James have been trying to help you from the inside. So I told him that we would keep you safe. While they fix it from the inside." Hannibal told them

"I can't let this go Colonel. I can't let Decker ruin my life this way." Murdock paced around the room.

"I know Captain I know. However you want to play this we will be backing you 100 percent."

"I'm not going back Hannibal . I know I can be a handful but I can't put myself in that situation again."

"Murdock we never wanted you there."

"So is Decker still around?"

"No he is still not allowed on VA property."

"Good... I want to face him out of a military setting."

"Like I said Murdock this is your play."

"So if I tell you to leave you will?"

Face BA and Hannibal all answered at once.

"NO!"

"We are a team and we stay together." Hannibal told him

"Alright" Murdock looked at the ground again.

Face watched his best friend and wished he would hear a clue that Murdock was OK. He never thought he would miss Murdock being crazy. But what he wouldn't give to see a wild smile and a Muchacho from his friend about now. The man he was seeing now was one he never wanted to see again. It sent Face back to the war where Murdock was ...well not Murdock. He was hard. Not the loving friend that he is now. He didn't trust anyone. He just did what he had to. It broke Face's heart broke to see him like this again.

"Hey Murdock while we wait want to go flying ? I can get you a bird" Face was grasping at straws to regain his friend.

Murdock hugged his friend. Knowing that Face was trying to help in the only way he knew how.

"Thanks Face. Yea maybe. Let's see OK" Murdock said. Face knew Murdock was trying hard to humor him. He appreciated the fact that his Murdock was still there.

Chapter 18

The guys as usual slept in shifts. Murdock took two watches because he couldn't relax. He just wanted to face Decker. He was ready to get it over with. He didn't want the guys with him when he did. He didn't want them to see what he was capable of. So he came in the house and called Dr. Richter's home line.

The doctor answered on the 3rd ring.

Murdock didn't give him a moment to speak.

"You need to do something for me. Hannibal is probably gonna call you soon. You need to tell him to let it lay. That's all."

" What are you planning Murdock?"

" That's not your worry doc. All I need you to do is tell them what I said "

Murdock hung up before the Doctor could say anything.

Murdock waited for the dial tone and called the number he knew would connect him with Decker.

He already had blocked the number with a simple code on the phone. When a voice answered he said "This is Captain H.M Murdock calling for Colonel Decker."

A few moments passed then Murdock heard the voice he was waiting for.

"Is that really you Murdock?"

"You know it is... I want to end this now Rod. No surprise attacks. No Back up. Just me and you. What do you say... want to end this?" Murdock 's voice was hard.

"What about your men?"

"They won't be there . I'll come alone"

"So what's to stop you from just shooting me as soon as I get in range." Decker asked

"What would that prove? What is to stop you from doing the same?"

"Good point"

"So we gonna meet somewhere?" Murdock asked

Decker gave him a neutral place to meet. From Badrock it was about an hour away.

"No backup Decker. If I even see a green car I will just keep driving. This is between us."

"That goes for you too Murdock. If I think Baracus , Smith or Peck are anywhere around…"

"They won't be." Murdock hung up after telling Decker he would be there in an hour.

Murdock left a note for the team.

"Guys sorry I have to do this alone. It has to end now. Maggie sorry about taking your car."

H.M

He grabbed Maggie's keys from the hook by the door and headed out to meet Decker.

Chapter 19

Hannibal heard a car start and went to check it out. He immediately noticed a note on the table.

"Dammit Murdock!" He quickly roused the remaining men and jumped in the van to follow their very hard headed pilot.

Murdock pulled into the park where Decker told him to meet. He shut the lights of the car off and scanned the darkness. He saw one car and figure standing by it. Murdock grabbed his 9 mil and shoved it in his waistband.

"Murdock show me your hands." Decker yelled

"Put it down Decker. You put yours down and I will drop mine" Murdock pulled his gun as soon as he saw Decker's hand move.

Murdock saw Decker put his gun on the car hood. Murdock laid his on the ground in front of the car.

"You really are just like Smith"

"Why cause I don't put anything past you? I don't think that's so much Hannibal's training as I just know you."

"So you are still with them."

"Really are you that dense? No wonder you have been chasing you tail all this time. You're not very bright." Murdock stood with his arms at his side ready to react.

"What do you want Decker... you wanna kill me? Sure seemed like that the other night. You were mighty brave attacking an injured man from behind."

"I know what Smith's weakness is: Its his men. So If I kill you he will be easier to catch. I know it was you all those times that rescued them. You're not as crazy as you pretend to be. In fact I almost respect you. You're good, damn good. You have managed to fool everyone." Decker approached Murdock

"Yea I'm pretty proud of some of those. Are you sure you want to take me on when I know you're coming?"

Decker ran at Murdock full speed and Murdock dodged with ease. Murdock swung around and grabbed Decker by the shirt and flipped him practically over his head. The shorter man ended on the ground, air escaped from his lungs. Murdock's arm was screaming but the adrenaline helped Murdock push through it. Murdock picked the soon recovering Decker up of the ground and went to punch him but Decker had found his wits swinging his fist and hitting Murdock in the jaw. Murdock grip was lost and he staggered back. Decker hit Murdock like a linebacker. They both fell on the ground, bodies wrapped in a deadly dance. Murdock struggled under Decker's weight. The Colonel had about 20 pounds on the thinner man. Finally Murdock was able to push his arm against Decker's throat and that made the colonel lose his grip on Murdock, who was finally able to scramble to his feet. He yelled and ran at Decker at full steam. They both hit the ground and Murdock felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He rolled away and found a knife sticking out of his thigh. Murdock tried to stand back up but his leg could no longer support his own weight. Decker rose and stood over him with a gloating smirk.

"Murdock I told you I would get you. Smith taught you too well. You all have this ridiculous honor code. You should have just shot me when you got out of the car. Fight smart not hard." Decker and Murdock had rolled back towards the car during the struggle. Decker walked over and picked up Murdock's gun off the ground. He leveled the weapon at Murdock who had finally managed to get back to his feet. His left leg wouldn't hold him so he shifted to his right.

"Come on Decker do it...you have the guts? It's one thing to blow up hospitals in Nam but can you shoot a man face to face." Murdock advanced again till his own weapon was right against his chest.

Out of the darkness Decker heard the roar of an engine. He looked away from Murdock for a split second to see who was coming. The hesitation was all Murdock needed to grab Decker's wrist. He spun Decker away from him and managed to get his gun from the other man. He pivoted back on his good leg and pointed his gun at Decker.

"Hannibal there they are." BA said as they pulled in. They had seen the two men engaged in a fight. Saw Murdock with a knife in his leg then Decker grab a gun. They all grabbed their weapons and jumped out of the van as they saw Murdock put his chest against the weapon. Then in a blink of an eye their friend had regained control of his gun.

They heard the gun cock and saw Murdock's cold gaze. Hannibal yelled to his Captain.

"Murdock don't! Don't do it! That's an order Captain" he barked

"Yea buddy it's not worth it come on" BA screamed

"I have to Hannibal. If I don't he wont stop. He'll never stop." Murdock never took his eyes off of Decker.

"You're not a killer Murdock. If you do this you there no coming back. You think the nightmares are bad now." Face said as he approached his friend, his hands out in sight.

"Listen to your friends Murdock their right." Decker said

"You shut up Decker. If I wasn't worried about how he would feel afterword I would let him do it."

"Decker if he drops the gun and lets you live, you will drop your charges and back off of him right?" Hannibal had come up and stood next to Murdock. He could see that his arm was starting to shake and his pant leg was red and wet . He didn't think Murdock would be standing for to much longer.

"Who says he will Colonel? He is a liar." Murdock said

"Murdock you can't make him tell the truth this way. If you kill him then you are just making everything he said about you true." BA had come around the side of Murdock and was now standing right behind him. In the distance they heard sirens.

"Someone is coming Captain, he probably planned it this way. Lower your weapon. Lets get out of here, you proved your point. Now come back to us. Don't go there again." Murdock looked at the beseeching eyes of the man he respected most in the world. He released the hammer on the gun and handed it to Hannibal. He tried to take a step and his leg gave out. BA quickly went to him and helped him up. Face came to the other side and they carried him to the van.

Hannibal pointed the gun back at Decker and glared at him

"You will fix this Decker. You can chase us all you want it's your job but YOU don't go after one of my men on a personal level especially Murdock. Next time I won't be able to stop him." Hannibal followed his men to the van. Face jumped in Maggie's car and headed back towards Badrock.

Murdock was sitting in his seat in the van. He had passed out from the blood loss.

"Oh Hannibal if we hadn't made it in time fool would have killed him"

"I know BA. Just be glad we made it"

Chapter 19

The military cars surround where Decker was still sitting. A group of MP's jumped out and went to where Decker was. One of them helped him off the ground and put him in cuffs. The Military had put out a warrant for Decker for his attack on Murdock and falsifying records.

Hannibal had called Richter right when he found Murdock had left. Richter had passed on Murdock's message but then told Hannibal that the tape of Decker had cleared Murdock of any wrong doing. He also covered Murdock's leaving of the VA with a discharge. So the Army knowing they had egg on their face decided to walk away from any more bad press.

Decker was stuffed in the car yelling at the top of his lungs. No one listened.

The guys pulled into Maggie's place. She was awake and waiting for them to return. She figured it was a good bet that Murdock would be back with them but most likely injured. They carried him in to the exam room and Maggie went to work. He had multiple contusions and she was pretty sure he had re-broken his arm. Most alarming to her was the knife wound in his thigh. She quickly stitched the wound and prepared BA for a direct transfusion. His vitals were strong but low. She also started him on IV fluids and Antibiotics. The guys waited out in the living room till BA came back out.

"Is he awake yet BA? Face asked

"No, he is still out. Damn fool what was he thinking going off like that alone."

"He felt he had to BA this wasn't about us, this was personal between him and Decker." Hannibal said.

"Murdock is a private person in his own way. He will try to take care of things on his own instead of bringing others into it. I saw it quite a bit with him in Nam. I don't know if you guys did or if he hid it." Hannibal told them

"I did, the Murdock when we first met him is not our Murdock. I have been noticing his regression back to the Nam Murdock since all the started with Decker. Hannibal so you think we can get him back?" Face asked concern evident in his voice.

"I do Face, but I think it's gonna take time. I'm gonna give Richter a call in the morning and see if he will come out here. I think we should also call Patty and let her know it's over. Maybe she can come out and give him some help too." the other 2 men nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think is going happen to Decker?" BA asked

"That I don't know BA. I know he won't be chasing us anytime soon. I am sure there is just a line of people waiting to take his spot. But I think Murdock put the fear of God in old Rod tonight. He can be damn scary if he has to be." Hannibal lit a cigar and remembered the cold look on his Captains face. He knew the man had a heart of gold but he Never wanted to be on the receiving end of that Murdock.

Maggie came out of the exam room and told the team that Murdock was awake and was asking to see them. They all walked into to see a pale but awake and alert Murdock.

"How ya doing Captain?" Hannibal went over and lightly touched his friends shoulder.

"Better Colonel. Sorry about taking off like that. I just needed to do this alone." He told them all softly

"Dammit Murdock that was Stupid" Face yelled at his best friend. Face glared at him.

"Your right Face… I'm Sorry "

"NO you can't just say your sorry and all is forgiven. If Hannibal hadn't heard you drive off we wouldn't have been there. What would have happened?Would you have really shot Decker if we weren't there to stop you?" Face was angry and his anger was growing. He loved his best friend and couldn't fathom that Murdock would have ditched them like that.

"I know this Murdock from before and to be honest I don't like him" Face stormed out.

"FACE WAIT." Murdock tried to jump off the table and follow him. BA grabbed him and laid him back down.

"Relax Murdock he will calm down just give him a few. You scared him tonight. You scared us all."

Hannibal told him.

"Guy's I screwed up. I shouldn't have tried to handle this alone .I know that. But this was my fight. You guys have enough heat… you don't need any more cause of me."

"Listen Murdock if there are troubles we face them as a team. We always have and we always will. I thought you of all people would know that."

"I know Hannibal. I just was so angry. I haven't felt that angry since..." Murdock lost his voice he couldn't finish the sentence. In his head he was reliving the trial where the team was found guilty of the robbery. He wasn't there when they were facing the end of their careers and their lives. He had never really told them what happened after. They had a slight idea from reports but they never even knew the entire truth.

"What Decker did was out of line man. But you not letting us have your back… Murdock that is just not right. I thought we were closer than that." BA said

"BA are you telling me that you wouldn't have done the same thing? To protect Hannibal or Face?"

"Hey I know we don't always get along but you know I care about you right? If I didn't care about you would you be able to drive me as crazy as you do. You may be a crazy man but you're our crazy man"

Murdock slammed his head against the bed. He couldn't help it. He knew he had hurt his friends. The Decker problem might be over but the rift in the team might never be rectified. He had no one to blame but himself. Hannibal saw the pain so raw and deep in his younger friend. He grabbed Murdock's head to stop him from hurting himself but to also make sure he had his Captains complete attention.

" I can't honestly tell you I wouldn't have done the same thing to protect you, Face and BA. That is what I have always respected about you. Your more like me than anyone. If you hadn't become a pilot and joined the Air force you would have been a general by the time I met you."

"But Hannibal ... Face is..."

"I'll talk to him, you know Face he will come around. He can't stay mad at you."

"Are we OK?" Murdock asked

"Yea, but this is NEVER to happen again"

"BA? You forgive me big guy?'

"Yea Fool I'm just glad you're OK"

Maggie entered the room and ushered the other two men out. She wanted to check on Murdock and give him something to sleep. She knew he had to be in pain but he wouldn't let her give him any pain meds till he spoke the guys. Murdock thanked Maggie before he drifted off. He also apologized again for stealing her car. She smiled at him and told him it was OK.

Hannibal found Face out on the porch.

"Face..."

"Don't Hannibal Don't you defend him not to me" Face turned and stared his commander down.

"Come on Face it's Murdock. He is your best friend he always been. You two have been thick as thieves since you met." Hannibal was the most concerned that his two youngest men couldn't move from this.

"Yea and I know he has my back so what is wrong that he doesn't feel the same about me."

"That's not it, you know he trusts you. But he also wanted to protect you. It's what he does. Remember he did a lot more than even I knew before we met him."

"You're right, think he is still awake enough for me to see him?" Face was feeling guilty. He knew his friends motives and that neither of them would rest tonight if they didn't make up.

"I don't think Maggie has enough sedatives to stop him from talking to you." Face looked at the door and started back in.

Hannibal smiled at his second knowing once him and Murdock made up they would be able to deal with everything as a united unit again.

Face opened the door and saw Murdock's eyes were closed. He went in the room and pulled a chair up to the bed. He didn't want to wake his friend but figured he would stay in there till Murdock woke on his own. He hadn't even sat down when Murdock called his name.

"Face..."

"I'm here Murdock"

His brown eyes opened and he looked at his friend. Face knew the drugs and the physical exertion were taking over. But he could see that his friend was aware of his presence.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't I could never... You're my buddy. I just was scared Murdock. Why... why did you leave without us? Face said

"To protect you" His speech slurred but Face could see the fire in his eyes.

"Who was going to protect you? You're nuts you know that. So damn hard headed." Face let Murdock grab his hand. Out of all the guys he was the most comfortable with physical contact from Murdock. They had always been the closest.

"I'm sorry Temp. .."

"It's OK H.M" Face watched his the stress fall from his friends face. He sat there for a while longer till he felt Murdock's hand go limp. He rose and pulled the blanket up to Murdock's throat. He smoothed the blanket and walked out of the room.

Chapter 20

When Murdock arose the next morning he carefully placed his feet on the floor. His leg was still not able to hold his weight. He sat there for a second and yelled out to Maggie. She came in. She checked his vitals and the bandages. Then she helped him into the nearby wheelchair. He would have preferred being able to walk out of the room. But between his knife wound in his left leg and his re-broken right arm, that wasn't about to happen.

"Did you get any sleep Doc?" he asked as she wheeled him out

"A little when Hannibal finally settled in for the night" she told him

"Thanks Maggie for being here for us and him."

"Murdock you are worth all of it. You all are." She stopped and got down to his eye level.

"You can't do that to them again though. You know that right. They need you, you may not realize what an impact you have on them. They need you cause you keep them grounded. They all need you far more than you realize."

"I know but I couldn't let them fight that for me."

"So I know you guys talked last night. But what are you going to do with Patty? She loves you."

"I wish it could be different Doc I really do. But I still think the best for her is me far away." He put his head in his hand and wiped the corner of his eye nervously.

"Oh Murdock I wish you reconsider. Now that everything is calming back down, you could start a new chapter in your life."

"Nothing's changed Maggie. I am still me. I still have a 10 pound bag of troubles and trying to shove it all in a 2 pound bag."

"Just talk to her. I know she is good for you."

"I will take into consideration doc. Who Am I to argue with the beautiful doctor who has stolen my Colonel's heart." He smiled at her as she smacked him in his good shoulder.

"You're incorrigible"

"True" He laughed

They went out to the kitchen where the rest of the team was having coffee and talking.

They made room for him at the table, Face grabbed him a cup and a few doughnuts. Jack the deputy sheriff had brought them over. They had the radio on and had been hearing reports of Murdock's clearing all morning. Decker was brought up on charges for his attack on Murdock. He would most likely have to testify against him to make them stick.

Hannibal sipped his coffee and looked at the newest arrival to the table. Murdock could feel his eyes staring into him.

"OK Colonel out with it. What?" Murdock returned his leaders stare.

"Richer is on his way up."

"Oh hell Hannibal..."

"NO arguments Murdock. You need to talk to him. If not for you, then for him. He has stuck his neck out enough for you. At least hear him out."

"What if I don't care anymore?" Murdock couldn't help but get angry. Not at Hannibal but just that he felt he was being forced into a conversation he didn't want to have.

"If you don't care then tell him but you have to hear him out at least."

"Is that an order.." Hannibal knew that Murdock was looking for an easy out of a very difficult conversation.

"No, a request as your friend. But I can make it one."

"Face will you be there" Murdock looked pleadingly at his friend.

"If you want Buddy. If it will make you feel better I will." a session with Murdock's shrink was the last place the con man wanted to be. But Murdock asked him to be so he would.

"It would Facey it really would. You can keep me honest." Murdock felt a little better knowing his friend would be there. Face knew more of Murdock's demons than anyone else.

"Thanks Face" Murdock grabbed his friend in a hug. He regretted his fast movement. His arm was swelling back up and hurt like crazy.

"Hey Maggie can I get new cast for my wing?"

"Yea lets get a new x-ray and get it all taken care of." Maggie whisked him back to her exam room.

Chapter 21

Richter arrived to the house. Murdock was laying down in a guest room. Hannibal quietly had him come in. He needed a few minutes with the Doctor before Face went and got Murdock.

"First I want to thank you for helping clear him. But I don't want you going in blind either. He is very angry and it seems you are the target of most of it. He feels you turned on him. I don't know how much of that is truth or just him lashing out. He would only talk to you today if Face would stay with him. Now that tells me he is willing to try. I know you have been treating him for years but I don't know if you were treating the Real Murdock. I haven't seen this version of him since he first joined our unit."

Richter nodded "I saw a little at the hospital right before he left. He seemed paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if its true Doc" Face interjected

Richter looked at Face with a confused expression.

"Doc when he first joined the team he had done a stint with the CIA and he had been kicked around from unit to unit no one wanted him. They wanted his skills but not the man. Everyone thought he was a plant or too unpredictable to control."

Hannibal continued. "It took us months to gain his trust. When he gave it fully and we ended up in some bad spots he went above and beyond to prove the trust we were giving to him wasn't misplaced."

"Didn't you ever wonder after reading his file why he is so dedicated to us? It's not cause we're that wonderful to have as friends. It's cause he is ferociously loyal when you win his trust." Hannibal told him

"That is his strongest trait… good or bad, He loves hard but he hates just as much if not more" Face said.

"I don't think he has ever shown me the real him. Not like he has you all."

"He is a better con man than I am. He hides who he is very well until you get to really know him. Then he is transparent as glass."

"So not as a doctor but as a friend how do I make him trust me again?"

"I only know that all you can do is listen to him. Don't let him brush it off or shut down. Cause that is always his first line of defense. You have to push but not too hard. I will help as much as I can." Face added. Richter nodded in acknowledgment. He went off to get his friend.

Murdock and Face emerged from the other room, Face was helping Murdock walk down the hall. He

refused to use the wheelchair.

He sat down at the table and crossed his arms . The new cast was smaller and allowed his to bend his arm at the elbow.

"Murdock I'm sorry if you feel that I betrayed you. It was never my intention to break your trust."

"Well you did Doc. I am not as mad about that as I am the whole drugging me and locking me in a room when you knew at any second Decker could have over run that place and finished me off. You should have known I never would shoot an unarmed person."

" I wasn't sure what you would do Murdock. I have treated you all these years but in the last week I felt like I had never met you before. Maybe if at one point since we met you were straight with me I would have been able to gauge that." Richter said

"Really Doc REALLY.. Because I hid the fact I am still helping these guys I have never been straight with you?" Murdock shook his head in disbelief

"I have always been as honest with you as I could. Everything I have ever told you was based in fact. Every fear, every nightmare, every feeling was me. The only lie I ever told was to protect my team and You doc. If I told you the truth when we first met you would have had to report it. It's your job after all."

Richter looked at Face for some help. He knew he was losing ground with his patient. Face shook his head he could tell Murdock had more to say. Like he told Richter transparent as glass.

"Then you let them destroy my room. So I have no net now. No place to regroup when I start to back slide. How did you let that happen?" Face listened to his friend. He didn't know that the Decker's men had trashed Murdock's room.

" How was I supposed to stop them? Lets look at it like this if I hadn't put you in the safe room you would have been there when they came in. What would have happened then? "

" But I wouldn't have been Doc. I would have been out of there, but even if I was there I would have been able to stop them."

"NO you wouldn't have, you are one man they were a group. I know you can handle yourself but no one can take on 5 guys with one arm. I'm sorry Murdock not even you." Face injected

"I couldn't stop them Murdock even General Jame's hands were tied. So now the question is how do we move on from here. I still want to help you still want to be your doctor."

" I don't know I don't know what to do. So am I clear I mean will they keep trying to pin anything and everything on me?" Murdock heard the news reports but still didn't believe it was over.

"General James had a meeting with top members of the brass this morning. He cleared up the gun charge and told them it never happened. In fact because you were sedated and I put you in the only observation room with cameras they had video of you. Decker couldn't argue with that."

"I don't think I can come back Doc. If this happened once it will happen again. Who knows what Decker's replacement will be like."

" No one is saying you have to come back, I just want you to know you can still talk to me. But if you don't come back what is your plan?"

" Haven't gotten that far yet Doc. Can you help me get my license back?"

"I can't promise anything but I can try."

"well it's something I guess." Murdock said

Richter stood up and shook Murdock's hand .He felt that they had made headway in getting back on track.

Chapter 22

Amy called Maggie's house to talk to Hannibal. She gave him all the information she had on what happened after Decker was arrested.

"So the Military is not going to push for jail time for Decker's attack. They don't think it would make them look very good. But I have found out they are transferring him out of state. I don't think they want him in LA, so they busted his rank down and sent him to push papers in some office. I heard they have put Lynch back in charge of your capture. But he isn't here yet. They also put Captain Crane on administrative duty. Murdock has been cleared of all charges. They dropped the murder and bank robbery charge."Amy told him

"Is he alright alright Hannibal? My source said that Decker had been arrested outside of Badrock. That he looked like he had been in a pretty good fight."

"Yea Decker stabbed him in the leg. Murdock re broke his arm and has some nasty bruises but nothing he can't heal from."

"Well at least it's over now."

"We hope kid we hope." Hannibal bid her goodbye and hung up.

"Well Captain what is your next move?"

" Not to sure Colonel."

"I have to ask you.. What were you doing walking up to Decker while he had your gun? I saw that. I saw you put that barrel directly against your chest. What would have stopped Decker from killing you right there."

"I didn't think he had it in him to actually pull the trigger. Your arrival gave me the chance to get it. He tried to pull it but the trigger jammed."

" You were lucky. You know that right."

" Yes I do..I 'll keep it in mind that that is probably the end for my luck for awhile."

Chapter 23

Murdock heard Patty's arrival and put on a brave face. He just wasn't gonna get a chance today to catch his breath. Between Richter and now Patty it had been an a stressful day.

She came to the table and sat down with him.

" Hannibal called me and said to come. I take it from your expression you didn't know." Patty shot an angry look at Hannibal. He just shrugged and walked out of the room. Face had gone to the store with Maggie and BA was out cleaning and checking their guns. Hannibal had told him about Murdock's jamming. He was glad it did but didn't want it to happen again.

" I had an idea you would."

"So where do we stand Murdock?"

"Right to the point huh Chiquita. No dancing around the subject. Not that I could right now."

"Nope and don't you try to distract me either."

"Patty I still think the safest thing for you is to be with someone else. I really don't see any other way."

"But its not what I want and I don't think it's what you want either"

"It's not , but like the Stones say You can't always get what you want."

"But doesn't what we have matter? Now you are clear and can do what you talked about."

Murdock didn't respond. He didn't trust his voice. He wanted to say Yes it matters and run off with her. But then the nagging voice told him no it doesn't because he didn't deserve happiness. He had seen to much and done to much to ever really have a normal life.

" Give me some time Patty, I'm not saying no but I can't say yes either. Let me get my head around the last few days. I need to make sure there isn't another shoe waiting to drop. That is the only answer I can give right now."

"That's fair enough. Just don't wait to long Murdock or I will be back up here." She leaned over and kissed him. This time he didn't pull way.

She had to be back at the bar for her shift so she said to call her and she left.

Chapter 24.

It took a few days for Murdock to be strong enough to leave Maggie's. Hannibal was back on set for a new monster movie. BA headed back to the day car center. Face rode in with him and let Murdock keep the Vette for a few days. He needed some time to figure out his next move and as much as he loved the guys he wasn't ready to be a roommate to any of them. Of coarse he knew having Face's most prized possession meant constant contact with his friend.

He had spoke with Richter who had bad news. He had looked into getting Murdock cleared to fly again legally and he didn't think it be done. But Murdock expected that. His luck ran out already. He thanked the doc for trying. "Murdock it's not a lost cause so take one day at a time. Go find where you want to be and start a life." they had discussed Patty and Murdock knew that was what the Doctor was hinting at.

"Thanks for trying Doc. Talk to you next week."

Murdock pulled the Vette out onto the highway and opened her up. Before he even knew where he was he was pulling into Some Other Place. It was still early in the day so he knew it wouldn't be that busy. He hadn't spoken to Mac or Jane since his being accused of murder and everything. He knew he had to so he jumped out the Vette and headed in.

Mac was behind the bar and there were a few customers around the room. Mac looked up when the door opened . He jumped out behind the door and met Murdock halfway across the room. He grabbed the taller man in a warm embrace.

"Oh Man is it good to see you. We were all so worried." Mac told him

"Thanks Mac , yea I was worried there for a bit too."

"We get more people in here everyday since the news broke they all ask about you."

Murdock's stomach dropped. What if all this blew back on Mac and Jane.

"Oh no Murdock not like that, all people have been saying they didn't believe it for a minute. In fact a few of them wanted to take up a collection to get you a lawyer." Mac told him as Murdock followed Mac back to the Bar. He took a seat and Mac put a soda in front of him.

Jane came out of the office and saw Murdock at the Bar and ran to him to hug him. He returned her affection "Hi ya Jane. Tarzan been treating you well?"Jane laughed as she took a step back "Always Murdock always ." Mac the DJ called out. He has a sick kid. So we need to replace him tonight or I guess we could just pump a bunch of quarters in the juke box.

Suddenly both Jane and Mac looked at Murdock. " I think we will be OK Jane we got our DJ. What do you say Murdock feel like covering him tonight. People have been asking when you would be back?" The Bar had installed their own equipment and just hire D J's for different nights.

"I guess I could I really don't have a plan right now." Murdock decided he would do it one condition.

"Don't tell Patty I'm here. I want it to be a surprise OK."he said with a sly grin

"She doesn't even work tonight Murdock"

"Even better can ya call her in tell her you got a rush and need the help."

"Yea I can, she is gonna be surprised. She sure has been down in the dumps since all this started."

"Well ya know they say Music can mend a broken heart." Murdock laughed for the first time in over a week.

Chapter 25

Murdock hid the car behind the bar and then took his spot behind the booth. It was high enough that it obscured him from view. He saw Patty come in the bar and talk to Mac. There were more people in the room now not enough though to make a rush. Mac told her he had gotten a call and they were expecting a bus from a local collage.

Murdock threw on the first Album without speaking.

"Mac that's not JD behind the board is it?"Patty asked

"No his kid got sick, we got a sub tonight. He should be fine" Mac said

Murdock threw on the next album and did something he usually only did at take off he howled.

Patty dropped her empty tray. She turned and stared at the booth. Behind it now in full view was Murdock. When the bar saw the pretty red head run to him applause broke out. Murdock scooped up Patty and hugged her close and tight.

"Are you here does this mean what I think"

"I hope so I can't promise how long or anything but you were right. We can always get what we want and I want you." Murdock kissed her and smiled She could see his brown eyes twinkling under the dance lights.

Patty wanted to pinch herself. She had figured since Murdock hadn't called her they were over. But there he was. They hugged for another minute and then had to go their separate ways . Murdock back to the booth and Patty back to her tables. She had a permanent smile on her face and everyone knew why. She went to the bar and gave Mac her orders.

"When did you know he was going to be here?" She asked

"I didn't he just showed up and JD does have a sick kid. So he said he would cover as long as we didn't tell you he was here. He really just wanted to surprise you." Mac told her

"Well he did a good job." She looked back up at him. He was going through records and pulling them out of the box.

"He looks better than the last time I saw him"She said

Patty took a round to a table. The men at the table were looking at Murdock and talking to each other.

"Hey isn't that that guy from TV? The one they said broke out of a hospital?" Patty's temper flared

" No he was released from a hospital. The other stuff was all lies."she put the beers down and stormed off.

Murdock had looked up and saw Patty leave the table and knew something was wrong. He came down from the booth and went up to the table.

"Any requests gentlemen?" He asked he could tell they were sizing him up so he smiled and tried his best to appear nonchalant.

Murdock saw Mac come out from behind the bar and head his way Murdock waved him off.

"Next round is on me then." the table nodded and thanked him but still Murdock figured best to keep an eye on them. He headed back to the booth but not before sweeping past Patty and giving her a kiss on her cheek and a quick squeeze on her waist. He told her the tables next round was on him and handed her 20 bucks.

The rest off the night went without incident. The table left after their free round. Patty relaxed as she saw them leave.

Bar regulars made sure to stop by to Murdock and tell him they were glad he was back. No one seemed to treat him any different than when he was there before.

Patty, Mac and Murdock closed up for the night. "You coming home with me Murdock?" When Patty said home it made Murdock smile.

"If you don't mind I would love too."Murdock told her

" You'd better." She kissed him as they headed out .

"Patty you go on ahead I will be right behind you. I have Face's car and I am under strict orders to keep it with me at all times. I think he has a tracking device on it. He will give me hell if I leave it."

Murdock watched her drive off and he turned to head back to the Vette. He was coming around the side of the building when he felt the first hit. A dark figure plowed into him. He quickly recovered and got back to his feet. He was running back to the lit parking lot. He could hear feet chasing him. When he got to a place he could see better he spun around and planted his feet.

The 4 guys from the bar came into the light of the street lamps.

"We know who you are Man , your that crazy guy we heard about you on TV."

"Good so I don't have to introduce myself. Do you really think its a good idea to wait in the dark for someone you heard was "CRAZY"Murdock put the last word in air quotes. Murdock was watching the men surround him. He wished he wasn't alone but he also didn't think they could take him. They were out of shape and still drunk. He figured he took one or two down the others would run off. Or he hoped so.

" He doesn't look so tough huh Billy" One of the men turned to another.

"That's very funny I named my dog Billy he's around here somewhere." Murdock saw the men look around looking for the dog. When they didn't see anything the one who seemed to be the leader threw a punch at Murdock.

Murdock ducked it and hit him with an upper cut. The man hit the ground a stayed there for a moment. Murdock had hit him with his cast arm. The other two advanced Murdock at the same time. Billy seemed to be the only one unsure what to do. Murdock fought them off until one of them kicked him in the knee. Murdock went down. He quickly rolled to protect his head and ribs while the other two men kicked at him. The barrage of feet stopped and Murdock felt himself being picked up

The leader had his two buddies hold Murdock still while he got his punches in. Billy finding his bravery now ran to a truck hidden in the shadows and grabbed a chain.

"Really four on one and now ya need a weapon." Murdock spit the blood out of his mouth and it hit Billy right on the cheek." he felt the arms holding him go slack for a split second as Billy swung the chain Murdock threw up his arm with the cast. It wrapped around it. He pulled his arm back as hard as he could and the chain flew out of Billy's grip. The men froze when they realized he had the upper hand. Murdock swung the chain and hit the leader in the stomach with the chain. He went down again this time he didn't get back up. Murdock watched as Billy ran for the truck he jumped in and sped off leaving his buddies on their own. The man holding Murdock's left arm jumped on his back. Murdock bent over and flipped him off. He then turned toward the other man and swung the chain and hit him in the head.

Mac heard noise coming from out front. Then he heard a truck race away. He looked out the window and saw Murdock in a fight. He yelled for Jane to call the cops and he ran out to help his friend.

Murdock had thrown the chain onto a light pole. He was still grappling with the last conscious man. Who unfortunately was the biggest and the most sober. They were going toe to toe punch for punch when Murdock heard the bar door open. Mac had grabbed a bat from the bar as he ran out. Murdock had knocked the guy down and now was sitting on his chest using his cast on the mans throat. Mac came up and stood with his back to Murdock to make sure no one would hit the man from behind. He yelled for Murdock to stop. He could hear sirens coming. Murdock fell onto his side and fought to catch his breath. The remaining men were starting to come around when the cops screeched in to the parking lot.

The cops called for an ambulance and started picking the men up off the ground. They put cuffs on everyone including Murdock. They didn't know what was going on. Mac told them that Murdock worked for him and the other three had jumped him. Murdock squeaked out "There were Four one took off."

One of the police officers used his radio to alert other units. They got a reply the the truck had been pulled over about a mile away. One of the officers undid the cuffs on Murdock and helped him sit down. " So you guys fought these guys?"

"No Officer just Murdock. I was inside I didn't hear anything till the fight was pretty much over."

"Jeez man you should be a cop. Four guys by yourself" He walked over to his superior."Can you believe it Sarge that guy fought these guys alone."

"NO way not that skinny guy"

"That's what they say."

The Sargent walked over to the back of the ambulance where they were treating Murdock for a variety of injuries. His cast again was totaled. His knife wound from Decker had reopened. He had the start of a black eye. He had bruises on top of bruises.

"What's your name son?"

"Murdock sir.. H.M Murdock."

"Are you that Murdock the one from the news?" The police officer raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe." Murdock wasn't sure which way this was going to go

"You are part of that A-team I hear about all the time. So you did fight these guys alone"

"I was just defending myself Officer. They jumped me in the back as I was heading to leave."

"I believe it. These guys are always starting stuff. Its nice someone finally gave them a taste of their own medicine. What were you doing here tonight? "

"He was working as my DJ Officer ." Mac spoke up

"Really a member of The A-team is your DJ? Whose your bouncer?" the Sargent laughed

"Well he is now I guess." Mac said Murdock laughed in spite of himself.

A car drove into the Parking lot and Patty jumped out the still running vehicle.

"OH My God H.M are you OK. When you weren't right behind me I called the bar and Jane said there was a fight.

" I'm OK babe" Murdock sucked air in through his teeth as the EMT applied alcohol to one of the cuts over his eye.

"Ma'am do you know this man?"the younger cop asked

"Yea he's my boyfriend. What happened" She looked at Mac

"It was the guys from earlier. They jumped him in the parking lot." Mac said

"You should see other guys Ma'am. You wouldn't believe it."

"Yea I would , He can take care of himself pretty well." Patty said

"Understatement of the century there." The cops took Murdock's statement and even though he refused to press charges. But they were drunk in public so to jail they went. Patty and Mac helped Murdock back into the bar.

"Murdock I am so sorry, I didn't know what was going on."Mac told his friend

"Not your fault Muchacho." Jane came out with some ice for Murdock's eye.

"Your not pressing charges why?"Patty asked

"That's not how we do it Patty, Or not me I guess. Plus if they are out in a few hours they can let people know that I'm not an easy target."the group heard the phone and Jane went to answer it

"Murdock the phones for you" Jane said

"Let me guess it's Face right?"

" How did you know? Murdock just laughed

"Hey Face." Murdock said

"Murdock where have you been,I have been calling for hours. Then I call the bar and Jane said you were in a fight?"

"Its alright now Buddy your car is still fine and I am too by the way" Murdock knew his friend was worried about him but couldn't resist spinning him up.

" OK you sure your alright want us to come meet you?"

"No problem Face guy and hey one more thing..you were right."

"What about?"

" I wouldn't have been able to fight off 5 guys with a broken arm. 4 is my limit." Murdock laughed as he heard his friends confusion.

"What.4 guys I figured it was a small bar fight."

"Nite Face" Murdock laughed again as he hung up.

" That was mean Murdock." Jane said as he made his way back to his seat.

Chapter 26

Patty locked up her car and drove Face's car back to her house. She let Murdock lean on her as they went in the house. She had wine and candles out. Murdock smiled at her.

"Oh Sweetheart if I knew you had all this planned I would have gotten out of there faster."

"Are you sure your OK Murdock?" she asked as he sat down on the couch

"NO Patty I 'm not."

"What's wrong?"She asked fear racing in her stomach.

"Well your all the over there!" He laughed as she came and sat next to him.

"Oh You ..How can you be so relaxed? They could have killed you."

"Nah they were nothing. I have worse fights with BA."Murdock leaned into kiss her and then remembered one of the punches had split his lip. He pulled back and touch his fingers to his lip. He shook his head and kissed her lightly.

"We always seem to be together when I'm hurt"

"It's OK as long as we are together I will invest in a good first aid kit."

"Deal. But on to more serious matters. I need some help getting out of these clothes .They are filthy I am pretty sure this shirt is a goner." He had gotten out of his jacket and flannel in the back of the ambulance. They headed to the bathroom where Patty started a warm shower. She helped him get undressed and into the shower. She waited by the sink till he stuck his head around the Curtain.

"Hey now I thought you were gonna help me?" He winked at her

"Get back in there mister." She pointed at the shower.

"But it's lonely in here." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Nice try ..I'll get you towel." she giggled as she went to the hall closet. She could hear him singing in the bathroom. She stood at the door and just listened. She had missed him so much. She finally broke down after all the stress had subsided. She heard the bathroom go quiet and the water stop, she wiped her face and brought him in the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and she let him hold her arm while he stepped out. He looked at her inquisitively.

"What's wrong patty I thought you liked my singing?" He turned to face her he could tell she had been crying.

"I do ..Its just". and the tears came back

He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder. She could feel the water from his hair rolling onto her back. He just held her until she stopped crying. She felt him shift his weight and stepped back so he could regain his balance.

"Hey Hey there Little lady It's OK. I'm OK. We OK?" He put the lid down on the toilet and sat her down. He sat on the edge of the tub. He took her hands and kissed them. He then grabbed some tissues from the vanity and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Patty, I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked into her eyes .

"You didn't Murdock, it's just the roller coaster of emotions today. I woke up this morning thinking you were never coming back. Then you surprise me and then those guys jumped you. And now your making jokes and singing in my shower. I can't keep up." She brushed a strand of wet hair back on his head.

" Patty this is me ..the real me. I told you my life was complicated. I guess I'm complicated. If it's to much I understand ."

"It's not always going to be like this Patty, You just caught me on a bad week. Heck I usually don't get beat up this often especially when we aren't working." He saw her eyes fill again and he internally kicked himself.

"When I saw the ambulance I was scared."

"I'm sorry darlin I truly am."

"It's not your fault Murdock. It's not fair. Your such a great man and all this stuff keeps happening to you"

"Well with great power comes great responsibility I guess." She smacked his chest .

"How do you do that?" She asked

"How do I do what? " He tipped his head with the question

" This, jokes, smiles after everything that happened not just tonight but last week and even before that."

He leaned back a bit to help stretch the muscles in back that were starting to ache. He noticed what was left of his cast had gotten water logged and was a soggy mess. He picked at it until he got it off his arm.

"I will tell you but not here I need to get dry before I turn into a Popsicle." She jumped up and grabbed his a new towel and brought him his bag.

He dried off then threw on a t shirt and some shorts. He ran his comb through his hair and went out to the living room. She was sitting on the couch holding his jacket. She was wiping it down. It had dried blood and dirt on it. He took it from her and inspected it. There were more scratches on it probably from the chain. Once again his jacket had saved his skin. He laid it on the couch and sat down next to her. She covered him with the afghan off the back of the couch. He still seemed to be cold from the shower.

"Ya wanted to know how I do it?It's easier than focusing on the bad. When we would come back from a run. No matter how hairy it got Hannibal always found something to make us laugh about. At first I thought he was being disrespectful to what we were doing or who we lost. Then I would watch the dead eyes of the men around us..they would spark back. And the horror was gone. I mean it was still there but it lost it's hold. So the next day we were able to do it all over again. I saw these men all of them brothers survive though humor. So those times when Hannibal couldn't do it I would. I would tell a story or sing a song. And even now when things go sideways it's how we get through it. So I guess I do it out survival. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Can you teach me how?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Stick with me kid, you'll be cracking wise in no time?" He smiled at her again and took her gently into his arms. He placed his legs up on the couch and they laid on the couch under the blanket for a hour till finally Murdock said he needed a little more room. She looked down and realized he was to tall for the couch. She laughed and helped him up. They went to the bedroom and talked till the sun came up.

Chapter 27

Murdock woke before her. He slid his arm carefully out from under her head and went into the bathroom. He examined his appearance in the mirror. Black eye, huge bruise on his jaw. Split and swollen lip. He closed the door to see the full length mirror. His front didn't look as bad but his back where they had used him as a hat in a Mexican hat dance was covered in bruises. The most painful one was right over his hip bone. Well it wasn't the worse he had ever seen but certainly not a good thing. He checked on Patty who had turned over on her side and was hugging the pillow he had just vacated.

He went and checked out the kitchen for any breakfast ingredients. He found eggs, bacon and some fresh vegetables. So he went to work making his patented "Crazy Man Omelet". That's what BA called it. He would just take what ever he could find and mix it in. One time he put anchovies in. BA wouldn't eat his cooking for a month after that.

When he was finished cooking he found a tray under the cupboard and placed her plate on it. He carefully carried them down the hall to Patty. He placed the tray on the night stand and leaned over to kiss her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her with a large grin. She smiled back at him and sat up looking around .

"What time is it? "She asked as he turned to get her breakfast.

Murdock turned back and in a french accent said "It's time for the Chef Murdocka breakfast in bed"

She watched as he put the tray down on her lap. It had an Omelet, Bacon, toast ,and fried potatoes. He also found a small vase and picked a flower from the front of her house.

In the French accent he told her "It is manifique no!" he placed 2 fingers to his lips kissed them and swung his hand in the air.

"Awe Murdock it looks delicious. I can't believe you did this for me." she honestly couldn't remember the last time she was brought breakfast in bed.

"Darlin' I will make you every meal in bed and serve it too you on a silver platter if it makes you happy." His french accent gone but his Texas accent was front and center. He winked at her and handed her folded paper towels for napkins.

"Well eat ..eat" He leaned up against the dresser.

"Where's yours?"

" I already ate. I pick to much when I cook tasting everything. By the time I'm done cooking I can't eat another thing."He smiled again his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Besides how do you think I keep my girlish figure." He spun around showing off his thin frame.

"Well you keep cooking like this and serving me food in bed I am gonna be big as a house."she laughed

"More to love I always say" He turned back to the door. "I am gonna go clean up my mess. Enjoy"he kissed her head and stiffly walked out of the room.

She didn't fail to see how stiff he was walking. She couldn't get over it. Here he was bruises ,broken arm and he still got up and made her breakfast in bed. And then to top it off it was really really good.

She heard him out in the kitchen washing dishes. Suddenly there was a crash she put the tray to the side of the bed and ran out into the kitchen. She found him bending over picking up shattered glass. He put his hands up to stop her from coming in the kitchen bare foot.

"Sorry darlin it slipped right out my hand. Go back and finish your food. I got this. Just tell me where your broom and dust pan is hiding."He seemed almost embarrassed at his breaking of a dish.

"Let me help Murdock." she reached in the hall closet where the cleaning supplies were brought the broom over to him. He stood up and took the broom from her. "Its just a little glass you should see the other messes I can make ' He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Go finish your food before it gets cold." he shoo'd her out of the kitchen with the broom. When he had all the glass cleaned up he left the frying pan in the water and quietly went out to the car to make a call.

Maggie answered on the second ring.

"Hey Doc how ya doing" he greeted her

"Murdock I'm good hows things by you."

"Ya know good ,good, Um are you going to be busy today?"

" Not to much on my schedule today why what's Wrong?"she asked with a suspicious tone.

"Well I kinda got jumped last night and I'm having some pain and Oh I broke my cast."

"What is the second one in 3 weeks" She rolled her eyes.

"Yea I think Face needs to invest some of our money in plaster" he laughed nervously

"So are you heading up to me? Where are you now?"

"At patty's but I don't think I can drive. Can you come here?"

"It would be better if you came to the office Murdock. I mean I have to X-ray it again I can't do it there."

"That makes sense I don't know what I was thinking of course you need the x-ray machine." He tried to make a fist with his hand and couldn't.

"OK Doc I will see you in a bit. Thanks Maggie." he hung up the phone and laid his head against the seat.

Patty noticed how quiet the house was and went to bring her plate out. Murdock was not in the house. She looked out the window and saw him sitting in the car. She walked out to see what he was doing.

He was sitting with his eyes closed he opened them as she approached. He tried to get out of the car but stopped. In the sunlight he looked pale. She hadn't seen it inside but in the sun it was obvious.

"Murdock what are you doing out here?"

"I had to make a call." he tried for a second time to exit his friends car. He managed it slowly. She watched as he walked back to the house. He was moving slower than earlier.

"Why not use the phone in the house? Who did you have to call?" she knew he was hiding something.

" I called Maggie gave her the heads up about me wrecking her piece of art. I need to get up to her and have her recast it." as he spoke his legs started to buckle He sat down on the chair by the door.

"It's more than your arm. Tell me"

" I am having pretty bad pain in my back.. I didn't realize it till I started moving around today. I don't think its anything."she walked up to the back of the chair and gently pushed him forward. She pulled up his shirt and what she saw made her heart stop. His lower back was dark purple.

"OH man Murdock that looks pretty bad. We need to get you to a doctor."

" I'll be fine babe , It will go away in a few days."

"Hey don't you play solder with me" she went to the phone. Murdock shook his head.

" No hospitals. just get me to Badrock. Maggie will know what to do.

Patty called Mac at home " Hey Mac, Murdock is hurt can you get over here."

Mac hung up and ran out the door.

Chapter 27

Mac ran into the house. It only took him about 3 minutes to him from his place to Patty's.

"What's going on? He got down on his knees in front of Murdock. Murdock tried to play it off but Patty lifted his shirt and showed the even darker bruises on the his back.

"Have you been like this all night Murdock?"

"NO NO My back hurts but I called Maggie cause I can't open and close my hand too well. I can't drive cause Face's car is a stick. So I just need a ride to see Maggie."

"You look pale Murdock, what if it's internal damage and your bleeding somewhere."

"Come on I love you guys but your overreacting' I just need a ride to see Maggie. Get a new cast and be on my way." Murdock was saying in his head but out of his mouth came gibberish. Then he passed out and fell to the floor.

"What do we do Mac? He said no Hospitals."

"Patty he's crazy he needs to be in an ER now." He went to the phone and dialed the emergency number. He gave the dispatch the address and hung up.

"Patty while I wait for the Ambulance call somebody, Any of them. "

Patty panicked she knew Hannibal was on set and they had Face's car she dialed the van but got no answer. So she called Maggie. After filling her in and saying where they were taking him. She dialed one more number from Murdock's wallet. She called the VA and asked for the only doctor she knew.

The Ambulance showed up 2 minutes later , Mac filled them in on the fight the night before. They checked Murdock's back and thought maybe he a severe spleen injury. They told the EMT's that Murdock's doctor was coming down from Badrock. Patty gave them all the information she had. His recent activities, his recent injures and as much history as she knew. Then she remember his meds and grabbed them from his bag. She handed them to the rescue workers as they headed to the rig.

She had left a call back number with Richter's secretary he was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. But Richter called back as the ambulance pulled away. She gave him a quick summary of what had happened.

"I'm on my way, Give the Hospital my mobile number if they have any questions until I get there. I may just be his psychiatrist But I know his medical history inside and out. I will be there in 45 minutes.

Patty thanked him and jumped in Face's Vette.

By the time she got back to Murdock he had regained consciousness. He squeezed her hand as she came to him.

"Dammit Patty, I just keep screwing up our time together."

"So your not mad cause I called an ambulance"

"No I was overestimating my strength, But do me a favor keep an ear out for any talk about me or the law. I know I have been cleared but now it's out that I am with the guys. So I don't know if the Military is gonna show."He looked around as a man in a lab coat entered. Patty felt his hand tighten. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He introduced himself as Dr. Micheal's.

" Mr Murdock your lucky man that your wife and boss got you in when they did. We are sending you to surgery to have your spleen removed. The fight was last night? We figure its been a few hours since your spleen was damaged. You have a rare blood type but the spleen removal is not a major surgery, and we can find a few pints from the blood bank "

Murdock looked at patty and asked "Were you able to contact the Colonel? He would know where BA is." Patty shook her head

"Are you military? " the Doctor asked

"You don't watch the news? "Patty asked incredulously.

" I have been on call for the last week so no."

" I have a friend with the same blood type but he is unavailable." Murdock shot a look to Patty that said Shush.

"Why did you ask about TV? Mr Murdock is there something I should know. I'm your doctor and I can't say anything to anyone about what you tell me."

Murdock couldn't help it he snickered at the line the Doc gave him. He had heard that before.

"Don't worry about Doc, what ever ya gotta do" Murdock shut his eyes

They heard voices in the hall and Dr Richter and Maggie showed up at the same time. Murdock had no idea why Dr Richter was there he figure Maggie was there since she had been taking care of him.

They both stood on opposite sides of Murdock. Richter told the attending doctor that he had been Murdock's treating doctor for over 10 years. Maggie told him she had been his emergency doctor for 3. Murdock just covered his face. Way to many people for his taste were exposing themselves.

The three doctors went in the hall, they all realized their presence was upsetting the patient.

Dr. Micheal's was the first to speak.

"Why do I feel like there is a lot more that I need to know about my patient." He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

" No Doctor all you need to know is what happened last night. That's why he is here. He got jumped in the parking lot of the bar that he was working at." Maggie said

"So four guys jumped a DJ? What did he not play their requests? So Sullivan you have been treating him for a few years? Can you explain the brake in his arm,I saw the x-ray. It had healed and had to have been broken again more than once in the last 5 weeks. Also he has numerous bruises cuts, a stab wound which by the way had been stitched up in maybe the last 72 hours. A lot of damage for a bar DJ. A Biker maybe but he doesn't strike as one.

Before Maggie could speak the young Doctor turned to Richter. "And your a psychologist for the veterans administration. You say you have been his doctor for over 10 years. So what exactly have you been doing for him. And why is everyone so secretive. All I will say is he got his ass beat excuse my french. But it doesn't seem to phase him. He just wants to get his injures taken care of and leave. But I can't do that. Now that you are both here one of you better come clean. Because to me he is either a danger to himself or a criminal. Either way he isn't leaving until I figure out what it is. Oh yea by the way that girl in there isn't his wife. She didn't know his birth date, or his first name for that matter."

Maggie and Richter looked at each other. They had to trust this guy. If Murdock knew all the questions he would try to leave. His freedom was still to new he was still running on A-team training. If this Doctor was right about the injury's Murdock sustained the night before Murdock wouldn't live through the night. Both Of them agreed Maggie made a motion to give Richter the floor.

" Doctor Micheal's have you ever heard of the A-Team? I know they like ten years before your time. You probably don't remember the Vietnam war."

"Come on their not real, its a legend." the younger man watched the other two's facial reaction.

"He is their pilot. He got jumped last night because of who he is. Read the papers, you will see his name plastered over them all. I had to release him from the VA because it was too dangerous for him."

"Please don't tell him you know. They helped me and my town a few years ago that's how I know him." she left out the fact that she was dating his commanding officer

"Just make him better" Richter said

" I would do that anyways I just needed to know what the hell happened to my patient."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh remembering saying almost the exact same thing when she first met Hannibal and the rest.

"So what's his real name? Lets start with that."

"Now if you can find that out your a better doctor than I am. All his records say H.M It could be his real name or initials. Officially its H.M." Richter said

"IS he a danger to himself or anyone else? Should I have security down here? I have an ER full of innocent people."

" No he really is a solid guy. As long as no one tries to attack him he is sweet. But I am sure as those guys found out last night he is pretty tough." Maggie told him

"OK I got a surgeon on the way, I am hoping we can just find the bleed and fix it. It could be his spleen if it can be repaired we will."

"Thanks doctors." the young man walked off and Maggie and Richter went back into Murdock's room.

" So you want to fill me in Murdock? When you called me it was just your arm. When did the pain in your back start." Maggie asked

"Really Maggie I just thought my back hurt because I got kicked about 30 times. Then I was doing dishes and I dropped a glass. I tried to catch it and I couldn't open or close my hand. Really glad it wasn't a grenade." He said with a short laugh but became serious again when he saw no one was laughing with him.

"Well its a good thing Mac and Patty got you here instead of driving you up to me. I am not equipped to do major surgery." A nurse walked in and attached another bag to the iv pole. It was just a fluid bag. Murdock's BP was still a little low due to the bleed .

"You look familiar Mr. Murdock. She looked at him then looked at Patty and Mac who were still standing off to the back of the room."

Murdock smiled and shook his head."I just got one of those faces"

"No weren't you the DJ last night at that bar? Yea cause you were the waitress and your the bartender" She said to Mac and patty.

"Yea that was me He smiled broadly. "Mac there is the owner of Some other place. And Patty is the best waitress anywhere."

"Well your really good and we had a great time last night. Sorry to meet you here. Hope I get to see you DJ again." The Nurse shook her head when she realized how that came out. "I mean I just hope to get another night off when you are working"

"Well I do too, and when you and your friends come in let Mac know your first round is on me"

"You got it Murdock." Mac laughed from his spot. Mac was feeling a little better seeing his friend looking more like himself. He had looked so bad when he got to patty's and them his passing out really scared him. Mac had seen the same appearance on guys in Nam one minute they were laughing and joking next minute they were gone. Mac should have made Murdock go the the hospital last night. But there was no telling the pilot anything. He hadn't seemed that hurt. But internal bleeding has a tendency to sneak up on people.

Two orderly's showed up and the doctor followed behind them." Mr. Murdock we are gonna get you up to the OR now. We found a donor who insists on giving us his blood. He claims to know you. We couldn't let them back here because to be honest there is a policy about how many people can be back here. We are stretching it now."

"We will leave so they can come back real quick if that's OK." Mac said and signaled to Richter and Maggie. He knew there was getting Patty out of the room.

"For a minute then we gotta move" Murdock waved as the Doctors and Mac left. Quickly their spots in the room were replaced by Hannibal , Face and BA.

"Hey guys ,Sorry about this."

"Nothing to be sorry about Captain. You alright?"

"they said they will probably have to take my spleen Hey BA can you share yours with me We could trade off every other week" Murdock looked at his larger friend and winked.

"Maybe while their in there they can fix your brain Fool" BA said The doctor was watching the interaction between the four men and he realized that the legends were true. He was looking at the honest to god A-team.

"Any idea who these guys were Murdock maybe we should pay them a visit" Hannibal was angry. He was mad that his man was hurt. He was even madder that he hadn't been there to help take these sleazeballs out.

"Nah Colonel I took care of them. They got the message." Murdock was getting sleepy and hadn't seen the Doctor inject his IV with the sedatives for his surgery.

"OK Murdock we will see you when its over. Each man touched his shoulder as they left. Face escorted Patty out of the room.

A nurse escorted them to the waiting room for surgery and they all took a seat to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Decker figures it out Part 3

Katiemarie

Warnings: Some swears and a bit of violence.

Comments: please oh pretty please. I need them good or bad.

So lately I have been watching the show over again. And I don't get how Decker just lets Murdock go. There really is so much evidence that he is an active member. Murdock is a great actor but the facts are there. So I am gonna play around with what happens after my last story where Murdock reappears in the VA with a broken arm. I enjoyed writing the last story so much that I am not ready to let the characters go. This story has taken a bit of a dark angst turn but I am hoping it is still enjoyable.

Chapter 28

Face went and got some coffee for everyone while they waited. He hated sitting around period but hated hospital waiting rooms even more. He was worried about Murdock. He knew in his heart he would be fine but still he worried. He just couldn't get over the run of bad luck his friend had been having lately. "Maybe I should get him a new rabbits foot." Face turned to find a carrier for all the coffee cups when he saw Patty approach.

"Any news?" He asked with apprehension,they only took Murdock back a half hour ago.

"No I just thought you could use a hand with all the coffee" She took three cups and he carried three and a carton of milk for BA.

"How you holding up Patty, thanks for making sure he got here."

"I didn't do anything, it just happened so fast Face , one minute he is bringing me breakfast in bed next minute he's collapsed on the floor."

"Internal injuries are like that. One minute you fine next minute .." Face trailed off.

"That's what Mac said too."

"He cooked you breakfast huh. He cooks for us all the time although he has never brought it to any of us in bed. I told him once he would make someone a great wife someday." Face laughed

"He has surprised me a lot in the last two days. Face do you think we are doing the right thing? Is it a pipe dream that we could be together with everything in his life? I mean the man got jumped just because of who he is."

"Patty I can't say that your life will be normal because to be honest I don't even know what normal looks like. But I can promise you it won't be boring"

They had made it to the waiting room and they gave out the cups. Hannibal still looked like he was angry so Face went and sat by him to find out what was eating him.

"Problem Colonel?"

"Face I really need to find these guys. I know Murdock said he took care of them but no one takes on one without meeting the rest of us."

"Come on Hannibal it was a a bunch of stupid drunks."

"And look where he is now. So now these guys are walking the street thinking they took down one of us." Hannibal chewed on his unlit cigar.

"But isn't a bunch of drunks a little below our pay grade? Come on BA could them. take all out by himself. Not taking anything away from Murdock he wiped the floor with them with one arm. I am mad too but we need to be realistic here. This is going to happen again. He is out now and in a big way Decker made sure of that. So he will probably have this problem again. Let's just hope next time its a fairer fight." Face sat back and drank his coffee.

"Your right kid I just feel helpless. I have for the last weeks since this mess started."Face put his hand on Hannibal's shoulder and nodded. Knowing not to say anything just let his commander speak.

The group sat and waited for another hour when the Doctor emerged.

Hannibal went to him first everyone else stood and waited to hear the outcome.

"How is he Doc?"

"He is in recovery, We did have to take the spleen. The surgery took a little longer because we went ahead and put a pin in his arm. No point in doing two surgery's. He should be moved up in to a room here in about 20 minutes. Can you guys do me a favor. Try to keep him from breaking that arm again for at least the next 6 weeks. Next time we may not be able to pin it."

"We'll do our best Doc thanks a lot."everyone thanked him as he walked away.

The group breathed a little easier. Maggie and Richter headed back to their respective practices. Hannibal promised to call Maggie later. Mac called Jane and gave her the update. She had opened the bar and was swamped. Mac said his goodbyes and headed back to his bar.

"Patty stay here we can handle it without you tonight." Patty and Mac hugged and Mac left.

They got word what room Murdock would be in so they headed up to see him. They had just got him settled in bed and he was laying awake looking at the ceiling.

He turned his head and saw his friends enter with Patty right behind them. He smiled at everyone.

"Hey Guys ,Hi Darlin" Patty went around the bed and took hold of his free hand .

"How ya feeling buddy"

" A little lighter. I wonder if not having a spleen will make me more aerodynamic." Hannibal and Face laughed BA shook his head.

"It might Murdock how about I throw you out a window to find out." BA winked at Patty.

"Thanks BA I knew I could count on ya." Murdock squeezed Patty's hand .

"You guys sticking around for a while or did you just come to see me in all my anemic glory?"

"We will stick around till you get out of here. I don't want to leave you unprotected." Hannibal said

"What do you thinks gonna happen Colonel ?"

"Humor me Murdock Just till your out of here looks like your gonna be sidelined for the next 6 weeks till that arm heals all the way. The Doc said we can't let you break it again or they may not be able to put it back together."

"Man I was just getting use to using it as a club."

"Hey Face we should look into investing in plaster. We would have made a killing on me these last few weeks." Murdock laughed and felt the twinges of pain. His pain med had already started to fade.

As the guys chatted a bit they tried hard not to make Murdock laugh. But sometimes they couldn't help it so Hannibal made the command decision that it was time to let his Captain rest.

"OK Cap we'll see you tomorrow we got to get a hotel for tonight."

"You guys can crash at my place. Its not big but I got a guest room and a couch. Plus I left my car at work and drove Face's here."

"Really Murdock You let Patty drive my Vette. No offense Patty"

"Hey I had just been jumped by four guys and you said not to leave it anywhere member."

" Oh relax Face I have never had an accident and only a few speeding tickets." Patty said with a grin.

They all knew that she must have gotten a course in how to irritate Templeton Peck and the grin on Murdock's face told them all they need to know.

Patty said her goodbyes in private as the rest of the team made their way back to the van. She came out of the hospital and reached into her purse and handed Face back his keys.

"Hey do you guys mind swinging by the bar so I can grab my car?"

Chapter 29

The van pulled into the bar with Face close behind. BA and Hannibal had decided to go in and grab something to eat. They were both two keyed up to sleep anyway. They told Face as he sat in his car they were going in. He turned his car off and joined them. They walked in the bar Patty went behind the bar and the guys grabbed an open table. The talk in the bar was all about the fight from last night after closing. When Patty hadn't made it in for her shift and Mac was missing too the bar was abuzz with rumors. Jane set most of them straight. A few of the regulars came to the table to ask the guys how Murdock was. They told them fine and thanked them for their concern.

The guys ordered their food and were eating in silence when the door opened and 3 very bruised and angry men walked in the door.

"You have to be kidding me." Mac said as he grabbed his bat and came around the front of the bar

"You guys better get out of here. Don't make me call the cops."

Hannibal , Face and BA stood up and went over to Mac. They stood behind the bar owner watching the 3 new arrivals. They had trouble written all over their body language.

"Need a hand Mac? Looks like we need to enact a No shirt ,No shoes No Brains, No service policy here at the bar." Hannibal said putting on his gloves.

"We don't have any problem with you buddy. We just came back to see how the DJ was. He wasn't looking to hot when we left last night." one of them said.

"The way I remember it it was you guys that looked like you had been put through the wash." Mac said

The bar was silent as a tomb when BA stepped in front of Mac and stood toe to toe with the man who was speaking.

"What's your don't you sit back down and eat you meal."

" I take it these are the guys that decided to take on Murdock huh Mac." Face said

" Yea they must be, they look like if you rubbed their heads together you might get a high enough IQ to tie your shoes."Hannibal said with a smirk.

"This has nothing to do with you guys so why don't you just move along"

"OH No Jack this has everything to do with us..see that guy you jumped last night happens to be a very good friend of ours. You might say we are like A Team.."BA shook his head at Hannibal's horrible pun.

"Your puny Colonel" Face said taking his jacket off and placing it on the chair .

People around the bar were getting up and heading to the back of the bar. They could see there was going to be a fight and didn't want to be near it.

"Not my best but give me a minute I have a million of em" Hannibal said as he lit his cigar

"So what's it gonna be you guys gonna turn around and walk out on your own power or do we need to escort you. If you think you got your heads handed to you last night by our friend You really don't want to see what we are capable of." Hannibal said menace dripping in each word. With that He punched the man in front of him. BA picked up the larger of the three and flipped him head over feet till he hit the wall and slid down on to his head. Face landed to quick punches in succession to the stomach of the one he was fighting.

"So where's your other friend? Murdock told us there were four of you. Did the other one spout common sense and high tail it out of town?" Face asked

"I'm right here" the leader of the group came around from the back of the bar pushing Patty in front of him.

The team turned to see where the voice was coming from and BA moved towards the new man. Hannibal put his hand up on the chest of his Sargent. Hannibal saw the reflection on a gun in the mirror behind them

"Hold it BA. You'll get your chance."

"All we wanted was the guy from last night but his lady friend is just as good. Now you three are going to stand back and we are gonna leave." He pushed Patty through the crowd and yelled at his friends to get up and move.

"You really don't want to do this bub. Let the girl go!"as the retreating men made it to the door the one holding Patty pushed her hard into the center of the room. He ran out of the bar . Face went to grab Patty who was crying. She clung to him shaking.

"You OK Patty? He didn't hurt you did he?" Face asked as he checked her over.

Hannibal and BA were already heading to the door. "Coming Lieutenant?" Hannibal yelled Face gave Patty to Mac and ran out to follow his friends. He jumped in the moving van and they sped off to pursue the other vehicle.

BA sped though the lite traffic and caught up with the pick up truck. Hannibal reached into the glove box and pulled out his 45. He leaned out the window and aimed for the rear tire. His aim was true and the tire exploded. The truck wobbled for a minute then careened into a ditch. It came to a stop and the men jumped out and tried to scatter. The gun the leader had was forgotten in the crash.

The guys exited the van leaving the door wide open. Each man ran towards the running figures. Face jumped and landed on the back of one with a satisfying thud. He jumped up and flipped over the man. He grabbed him by the collar and hit him 3 times in his nose.

BA grabbed two men and slammed them together. Hannibal was chasing the one who had pulled the gun and caught him and spun him around so he was looking at him.

"Listen Scumbag, You are damn lucky we aren't killers. No one attacks my men. I am actually pretty glad you stopped by tonight saved me a trip of coming to find you." He pulled his arm back and gave the man an uppercut that made him fall back a foot or two.

BA and Face brought their combatants who were dazed and bloody and tossed them to the ground next to their buddy.

Face grabbed some rope from the van and tied the men together and then him and BA deposited the men in the back of the broken truck.

"So we will leave you here. Remember Some other Place is OURS. As is everyone from there. Next time you won't get off so easily." Hannibal told them as he and the guys got back into the van.

"Your nuts you know that" Billy yelled. Hannibal laughed and stole a line he had heard Murdock announce once

"NO I'm condiments I've been promoted!" He closed his door and cackled

Face leaned up and said "Really Hannibal. That was your comeback?"

"Hey it worked for Murdock" Hannibal lit his fresh cigar as they drove back to the bar.

Chapter 30

They walked into the bar to a thunderous round of applause. They went to the bar to check on Patty and Mac.

"Everyone OK? Hannibal asked as he sat down

" I guess we should be asking you that question Colonel." Mac said

"No problem, we even let them keep breathing, We did tie them up and leave them for the locals though."

"Cops were here they should be finding them any minute now then." Mac told them

"Patty we appreciate the offer to stay with you but maybe we should just hold up somewhere where we can't be traced. We can lay low in the van until Murdock is well enough to travel then take off ." Hannibal said

Patty felt terror grip her. She was scared they would take Murdock and disappear. She shook her head vehemently. "Please Hannibal don't take him from me." She started to cry

The group of men were at a loss of what to do or say. They had never had this issue before. Yes Hannibal and Maggie were together but Maggie had a lot more life experience than Patty at least with conflict..

"Patty I know how you two feel about each other but I can't have him hanging in the wind like this. I would never make a choice without a discussion with him. It's going to get a lot harder before it gets better." Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yea I am getting it now." she put her head down and walked away.

"Damn Hannibal that was harsh" Mac said

"I didn't mean it to be but I have to protect my men. They have to keep their heads about them. Our lives depend on it. And If just Murdock's presence is going to endanger Patty than I know what he will decide. It's best she realizes it now."

" I understand but isn't that their choice."

"Mac I am not making any decision for him. But like I said he is my responsibility. And his safety is my main priority that means physical and emotional. But after just a few days he has been jumped and she was used as leverage. So what should I do." Hannibal felt like he was getting into a quagmire he couldn't dig his way out of.

"Trust Murdock."

" I do completely. But this is new territory for him and us. So as much as I would love to say this is his decision, it affects the rest of us too."

Mac agreed without a word and let the men leave without another question.

Chapter 30

Murdock was being released from the hospital. They held him for 2 days then when they were confident he was fine they let him leave with strict orders no heavy lifting and no fighting.

The team waited for him to wheeled out the front door then Face and Hannibal helped him into the back. As the van drove away Hannibal turned his seat around to talk to his man.

"How ya feeling Murdock?"

"The stitches hurt a bit and I hate this cast but other than that good ."

"We met your friends the other decided to show back up at the bar after we dropped Patty off." Hannibal told him.

Murdock's eyes flashed with anger "Everyone OK? Why didn't anyone tell me."

"Because it was handled. Everyone is fine and those sleazeballs got up close and personal with a little A-Team justice." Hannibal said

"Hannibal stole your line Murdock."Face said with a laugh

"What line Face? Are you losing it now?" Murdock looked at his friend

"The one about Condiments being promoted from nuts." Murdock remembered yelling that as he jumped in a catering truck

"Really Hannibal you said that?" Murdock laughed and tipped his head at his Colonel

"I can give ya some new ones it ya want."

Murdock realizing that the conversation wasn't about who says whose lines. He took a breath and asked what he knew was coming.

"I can't stay here can I..It's too dangerous for everyone."

"Captain anywhere you end up there will be danger. That's just part of the glamorous life we question now is where do you want to go. How we proceed with you on the outside." Hannibal said stoically.

"I want to try guys each have your lives outside the Team and I think I might be able to also."Murdock looked to his commander for what he was thinking.

"OK Murdock if that's what you want. We will have to work out some stuff but lets see how it works." With that the conversation was ended as Hannibal turned his seat back around. The Van pulled into the bar and they men got out.

IN the parking lot was a shiny truck with a bow on it. The pick up had a Red strip and Black paint. Murdock looked at it then looked at his friends. Patty ,Mac and Jane walked out of the bar and yelled "Surprise."

"Awe guys this is MINE? You all didn't have to do this." Murdock didn't know what to say

"Actually we did.. You can't keep my car and we cant always be picking you up. General James pulled some strings and got your driver's license reinstated. He wished he could have gotten your Pilots license back too. But at least this was you can drive without a will have to go to DMV and redo it though. Probably take the test again too." Face told him. He handed Murdock the keys attached to a key ring with a small plane on it. Murdock hugged his friend then ran and gave everyone else a hug too.

"Murdock I don't know if your looking for a job or if you even got that far but I am always looking for a good DJ."

"Well Mac I'm your man then." Murdock went to the truck and climbed in.

"Hey good lookin wanna go for a ride." Patty jumped in the passenger seat.

As they took the truck for its first ride the remaining friends heard them give a Howl as they drove down the road.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal said. Then they walked back in the bar.


End file.
